Another Revolution
by ayamiko95
Summary: Ryoutaro's a playboy and when he saw his fiancee Kahoko again ---what the! She changed....a LOT! Has he hurt her so much already as to make her like that? Split ending Ryou x Kaho----Aoi x Kaho
1. The Start of a New Life

I hope you guys would enjoy this, this is short because its only an intro of the story…

Ryoutaro has a different attitude here….

**Disclaimer : I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

**Ryoutaro's POV**

"Ryoutaro!" mother shouted for the fifth time.

I crawled out of my bed, its just 6 in the morning. There's no school, so what does she need? I climbed down the stairs slowly and found my mother at the foot of the stairs looking furious. "Yes?" I grinned sheepishly.

"You finally heard me, I told you that 'she' is coming here today, so please be prepared by then. Hurry." She said. I rolled my eyes and dragged my feet as I returned to my room.

Great, just great. "She" is coming. "She" as in the fiancée my parents got for me. Our families are rich people, so to unite both wealth, their heirs are destined to get married, in short, me and "her". Our parents are childhood friends. Pretty close. I've seen "her" a couple of times already and there just aren't any sparks between us. She isn't that beautiful anyway, I got no interest in her, my current girl is prettier, but I'm definitely going to break up with my girl already. I can't stay with one girl for 2 weeks, right? So not cool. Time to move on to a 6th girl this school year. Oh, time to escape before "she" gets here.

I opened my bedroom window and jumped to the nearest tree.

Goodbye stupid fiancée.

As I got down from the tree, I heard my mother gush, "Kahoko! You've grown so much! My, you are so beautiful!" I ran as fast as I could then. I'll just face mother's wrath later.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review please. Any suggestions are welcome.

I just made it clear here that Kahoko is the fiancee...sadly hated by Ryoutaro and that Ryoutaro is a playboy.


	2. The Day of Change

Sorry for the late update, I'll be updating late these days because school's about to start, I might update once a month...seriously. My parents usually don't let me use the computer when there's school, except when I have projects to research...

Thanks for the reviews...hitsugaya07, maripas, animeaddict96, ariadne-chan, saiunkokulover. And also to those who would be reviewing in the future.

Sorry for mistakes in the future, time's short....oh and sorry for the bad languages here. I just had an impression that that is how playboys are.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ryoutaro's POV  
**

"Ryoutarou! For the 20th time, why don't you meet her? Escort her on her first day of school," my mother nagged.

She already gave me hell when I returned after escaping. Now she's nagging me. I rolled my eyes.

"Mother, for the-" I paused unthinkingly, I fished a piece of paper out of my jean pocket and read the paper, "For the 10th time...'No'. And for the 15th time... I'm not interested in her." Then I returned the paper in my pocket. "Better make changes later," I mumbled to myself.

When I looked up, Mother was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be innocent.

"You are actually keeping track of it. What am I going to do with you? I'm telling you, Kahoko's prettier than before! Promise!" she insisted.

"Promise? What, for like, the hundredth time?" I snapped.

"Ryoutarou!" she scolded.

"I don't want to be like you!" I shouted.

"What-"

"You were from a rich family too and then you were forced to marry someone you didn't even love!" I spat.

But I regret saying it because her face fell.

"Sorry," I said, then I ran to my room.

Yes, before she married my father, she was married to someone she didn't even love or know, for the matter. It was an arranged marriage, a rushed one. My grandparents disapproved of my father because he wasn't as rich as he is now... back then. After a few years, the guy my mom married died in an accident. It was around that time when my parents were reunited, father was already the president of a big company, they were still in love with each other then, so they faced my grandparents and since dad was rich, they approved.

Stupid wealth.

Mother should understand how I feel, though it's true I don't love anyone, and I'm not serious with anyone. Maybe Kahoko could be my toy for the moment if she's really prettier now. Kahoko's just having a one-sided love. She had told me she loves me over and over, but I don't feel that way... she's the one who will be taking my freedom from me too.

Well, the reason I'm such a playboy is because I'll be with someone I don't love anyway, so why not have fun at a young age? Before I get into a commitment at least I had the fun I want in life. I sighed.

* * *

The next day I woke up earlier than usual and rode my bike (motorcycle) to school before Mother would nag me to go to Kahoko's house.

Finally when I entered the gates of school and parked my bike, I felt safe from my mother's wrath.

"Tsuchiura-sama!!"

Here comes the fan girls. I turned around and did my "daily routine".

Smile. Wave. Flirt.

Oh yeah, I haven't broken up with my current girl yet. I better remember to do it later. Better prepare my face for another bitter slap.

I'm so used to that.

I walked toward the Gen-Ed Department. When I entered my classroom, everyone was so noisy.

Noisier than usual if you ask me.

"What's up?" I asked Junosuke. (A/N: He's the other soccer member in the anime... with the captain... and one of Kahoko's classmates.)

"Yo Ryoutarou! Well you see, there's this talk about a new girl transferring to our class. Two in our department and one in Music Department." he answered.

I stiffened. Could that girl be... Kahoko?

"And it's not just any talk. I saw her. She's a total knock-out. Definitely your type. There's also a new girl in class 2-1. She's just okay, but the girl transferring in our class is really heaven-sent."

I loosened up. Kahoko's definitely not a knock-out. I don't want a loser like that to cling to me.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled to their seats. The teacher entered the room and cleared his throat.

"I know you all heard about the transfer students. One of them ends up in our class. So..." he signaled the person waiting outside.

The slightly opened door, opened wide. Everyone held their breaths, even me. A beautiful figure entered the class.

A bishoujo.

My jaw dropped. What the hell?! Why does that beauty remind me of Kahoko, though the difference is quite huge?!?

"This is Hino Kahoko," the teacher introduced, hiding a smile after taking in our reactions, "She'll be joining our class from now on,"

"Hello, I'm Hino Kahoko. Please take care of me," she then bowed.

Suddenly the class' silence was broken. Everyone began talking to each other. I was still in my state of shock. THAT is HINO KAHOKO!?!? The same girl I spent my childhood with? The hell! She looks more of a player than I do. She changed so much!

Kahoko looked around the classroom, then our eyes met. She giggled and then smiled at me, she gave me a small wave. I snapped my jaw shut, and sighed as I sank into my seat. My classmates immediately stared at me.

"Oh, I heard you two were engaged Tsuchiura-kun," the teacher said in a mocking tone.

I groaned.

Stupid teacher. Should've just shut up. Just because he was so against of me being a player, and also adding his hate towards me by toying with his daughter a few months ago, but that doesn't mean he has to do that in front of the class!! Now he sounds smug because I've got a commitment. I didn't want people to know about _that_ engagement. My glorious days are going to be wrecked, and freedom will be gone! Everyone just stared at me as they took in the information the teacher said.

"So, the famous playboy has a fiancee?"

"She's so unlucky."

"She's cute."

"Too bad that guy's only going to hurt her."

"So, the playboy is about to be tamed."

I clenched my fists under the table. Don't they know how loud their chit-chats are?!

"So, if you don't mind Hino-san, please seat over there. It's close to the back door," the teacher instructed.

Kahoko frowned, "I was hoping to seat in front. I've missed three months' worth of lessons right?"

"Sensei, I don't mind moving," a male classmate volunteered.

"Me too," another said.

Soon, all those in front volunteered to give her a seat in front.

Heck, she's charmed them all!

"Well then, if you don't mind Hino-san..." the teacher gave her the seat directly in front of his table.

She smiled at the classmate of mine who was about to move to the back, "Thank you."

What the-? She seems more like a flirt than I am! That can't be the same Kahoko I despise so much. Still... Mother wasn't kidding about her looks. She used to have a boyish haircut, but now she had her scarlet hair grow to her shoulder. Her smile was heaven-sent and it used to be covered with braces - which gross me out. It's like she went through a total make-over! Well, she's also rich, right?

I snickered.

I was so distracted that I couldn't even understand what the teacher was discussing - not that I usually pay attention. I had my mind jumbled up. I haven't seen her in three years and this! This is making me dizzy.

Mercifully, the lunch bell rang. Surprisingly, everyone wasn't in a hurry for lunch. I was suddenly ambushed.

"So, A fiancee, huh? You've never said anything about it," a friend said. He seems to be serving as the spokesperson of the class.

I rolled my eyes. "Spare me. It's not like I wanted it. I haven't seen her in three years, dammit!"

"Speaking of that... where is she?"

"She said she's meeting someone at the Music Department," a girl classmate answered.

"Seems like she has someone else too," my friend grinned.

"Oh please. Like a guy would be sane enough to like her," I shrugged.

I stood up and stalked out of the room. That got me curious though. Kahoko rarely interacts with males. More like she has phobia of them... odd. Everything about her really changed.

I was already about to enter the Music Department's campus when someone called me.

"Ryoutarou!"

I then turned around. Oh, its my girlfriend. What's her name again? Whatever, why do I have to bother remembering her name when I'm about to break up with her.

"Yo," I said.

She stood in front of me, her brows furrowed.

"What?" I asked, moving a step away from her.

"You forgot my name again haven't you?" she asked, annoyed by the fact that I always do.

I shrugged and she sighed.

"Its Manami Mori, okay? Remember that." she said.

"Okay, Marie, or was that Mori? Mori! Right Mori... listen up, we're breaking up," I said bluntly.

Suddenly her face fell, all smiles had disappeared.

"What!?" she shouted in surprise and disbelief.

"Like I said, we're breaking up. I hate repeating things. So, bye bye. I don't want to see you again," I looked at her straight in the eyes to prove that I was serious.

She stared at me in shock, and then soon, her eyes began to water. I sighed. Same old same old. In about a few seconds... there it is. She raised her right hand and slapped me.

Ouch.

That was harder than the rest of the slaps I've received from other girls. The girl whose-name-I-already-forgot ran away, crying all the while. I rubbed my now swollen cheek.

Ow.

"Ryou?" a voice came from behind me.

Fuck, someone saw that? I turned around and shucks, it was Kahoko... and some green-haired guy, who I don't know and seems to be wearing the third-year Music Department's uniform.

"Yo," I said.

Wait, am I seeing things, she has her arm around that guy's arm. And she used to be all jumpy and clingy when she sees me.

"You must be Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. Kahoko has talked about you lots," he smiled. He then extended his hand for me to shake.

I just glared at it.

"Not the sociable type now are we?" He laughed.

What the hell does he want?

"Ryou, this is Hihara Kazuki," Kahoko introduced.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I don't care," I said, like I need an intro.

He's dead.

"What are you doing with my fiancee?" I asked, glaring at the guy.

Suddenly Kahoko had a serious face.

"Ryoutaro." she said in a tone that said 'warning'.

The guy laughed. "Its okay Kaho-chan," then he looked at his watch.

"I'll see you after school. Nice meeting you... Kaho-chan's so-called fiance," and he took Kahoko's arm off his and walked past me.

The hell. That guy has confidence. How dare he mock me like that?! Acting so calm and mighty. Who does he think he is? And was he picking a fight by saying "so-called fiance"!?

"Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, how dare you?!" Kahoko suddenly said. I then turned to look at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, annoyed.

"I thought you hated me and now you get all jealous just because I'm with someone else? And for that matter, you don't want to understand the situation!" she shouted at me.

That made me do a double take. Since when has she raised her voice against me? That made me angry.

"I don't need to know the situation! _You_ are _my_ fiancee. Why are you hanging out with other guys?" I spat and emphasize some words that are important -- or not, to understand.

"How dare you! Speak for yourself. In my first day in class I've heard that you're a genuine playboy! And just because I'm with _one_ guy, makes _all_ your past girlfriends invalid? I mean, speak for yourself, dimwit!"

That was like a slap. Since when did she started using those words?

"What the hell happen to you!?"

She took a deep breath. "That doesn't matter. You never cared, so why do you have to care now? You always wanted me out of your life, right? Now you have it. If you want, I'll beg my mom to cancel our engagement, but then again, we don't want to disappoint out parents now, do we?" Her lips slowly curling into a devilish smile.

Then she started walking back to our campus.

"Oh and Ryoutarou. I'm not the same Hino Kahoko you knew back then, so you better prepare yourself and stop being surprised. You need to put a handle on yourself too. If not, your pretty face with be lost with all that slap you're getting. A while ago will happen again, poor girl, I really pity her," then she walked away.

That left me furious. What does she know? She has no right to talk to me like that, as if she knew everything, how I feel. But still, why did I react negatively when I saw her with another guy? I want her gone, right? Shouldn't I be rejoicing now that she's in-love with someone else? What the hell is wrong with me all of a sudden? Get it together air-head.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please!!! Was that too short? Please tell me if it is... Sorry if it's too short...


	3. Deep Inside

**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you guys liked this.... Thanks to the following....**

_ariadne-chan _

_Christine_

_morscxl _

_saiunkokulover _

_fitha _

_flare-hugs_

_ maripas.  
_  
And to those who will review in the future.

I'm glad that nobody killed me for changing Ryou's attitude... Hehehe...

Hyuu Hyuu... Wonder when I'll be able to update again next time....

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own La Corda D'Oro_.

* * *

Chapter 3  
**  
Ryoutarou's P.O.V**

Red.

All I can see is Red.

What the hell was that! Just because she's got a pretty face doesn't mean I won't fight back.

Who does she think she is!? Why do I care again?

Ugh! Her very appearance makes my thinking jumbled up!

--

**Flashback...** **After School...**

It had been exactly thirty minutes when class ended. I slowly packed my stuff. Not really in the slightest hurry, when my classmates hovered to the window facing the school gate.

"Hey Ryoutarou!" Junosuke stood in front of me

"Yup?" I asked, not bothering to look up at him.

"I didn't know your fiancee was so like you. Well, almost," he said.

"Translate," I told him.

"Well." He pointed at my classmates looking outside the window. "See for yourself. Even though you two are engaged, she's actually with someone else."

I shrugged. "Like I'm interested."

"Oh! Did you also know that girls will stop approaching you in a few days' time?"

"Whatever. Like I care," I closed my bag and stood up.

"Your title as the school's famous playboy is at stake and you don't care!?!?" Junosuke asked, quite shocked.

I looked at him. "Okay, now I'm interested," I said, sitting again. "Shoot would'ya?"

Junosuke grinned. "First of all, your ex, Mori, is actually Hino's cousin.. Did you know that? Well, anyway, news are spreading that you're already engaged. You know girls don't like clinging to guys who have commitments already..."

My eyes widen. "Are you saying that..."

Junosuke nodded.

"Has Kahoko been scheming too?" I gritted my teeth.

"You ask her... But... There's a guess that she's been... 'attracting'.... If you know what I mean..."

"That-" I said mid-way. I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the classroom.

I was able to run fast, I saw Kahoko with that guy again. They seem to be having a good time.

Then, Kahoko noticed me, she grinned.

The guy with her turned to look at where Kahoko was grinning at. He laughed lowly when our eyes met - it's him again.

Kahoko waved at me like I was an old friend or something.

I glared at her.

She giggled, as if finding my glare amusing.

I could feel people looking at us. But I don't care.

"What the hell have I done to you?" I spat out at her.

She still had that freakish smile of hers on her face.

"What are you saying? It seems like you're accusing me of something I'm not capable of doing," she said.

I breathed out through my nose. "I'm not stupid enough. Just because the girl I rejected earlier was related to you, doesn't mean you have to go around campus seeking revenge on me."

The guy with her snorted. Kahoko nudged him lightly in the rib using her elbow. She should've put force in that.

"What now Ryoutarou? I suppose you're going to tell the world that I was the one who back-stab every back-stabbed student? Come on! How could news spread like fire when I'm just a few hours new in school?" she pointed out.

The people around us began reacting.

"So, Tsuchiura is actually falsely accusing the new girl?"

"That's his fiancee right? That's what I heard."

"Maybe he just wants to get rid of her. He _is_ a playboy after all."

Obviously Kahoko heard the students' murmurings, she smirked.

"Well then, just because you're a playboy doesn't mean you have to be so insensitive about your partner's feelings you know. You knew we were both engaged even before we were born. But I bet you've been telling everyone you're available. Being engaged early, especially when in a rich family isn't unusual you know. Oh, and this isn't about being related with your ex, dummy. It's about being a liar."

"What the-" I began, but she cut me.

"You never told anyone just so you could have fun all you want. You deceive people and such..." she said icily.

"How about you!?!" I said, eyeing the guy she's with.

She laughed. Her laugh was like music, which irritated me further.

"That's different. You don't understand the situation," she smiled. "Also, I'm not the liar here. Kazuki knows everything."

I stood frozen. I heard the crowd murmur negative things. Some girls gasped.

How the hell did she get all these information and at the same time she's confident about it? She's just new here for heaven's sake!

"Come on Kazuki," Kahoko said, tugging the guy's arm as they walked out of school grounds.

--

If only she had shut her mouth then.

Now everyone there in the scene has a bad impression of me.

Drat.

It's true, all that she had said. This is the first time I got exposed!

"Ryoutarou?" My mother called from upstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked. I tried to keep my cool in check.

"How was your day in school? Have you seen Kahoko?"

That pulled another string.

Kahoko.

That annoying little-.

"Yes," I said through my teeth.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked, when she heard the edge in my voice.

"You're right about the pretty part. But she's worse." I gritted my teeth again.

Mom went down the stairs and saw my annoyed expression. Even she, found it amusing.

"Well, Kahoko has changed much when she came here not so long ago. Seems like she has found her own self-confidence. Now that you've seen her, do you still want to refuse the engagement?" she asked.

I thought about that.

Kahoko has someone else she's in love with. But when she has a commitment she can't be with that guy forever.

She'll pay for what she did to me earlier. I'll make her life suck, without the person she loves. Knowing they can't be together.

I brought a smile across my face.

"I guess I want to be engaged with her after all..." I said calmly.

Mother giggled. "I see. But why the sudden change of heart? Did you see her with another guy?" she giggled again.

I stiffened. How did she know? Is that the famous 'Motherly Instinct'?

"How-" I began.

"Oh, and Kahoko was with another guy when she came here. I bet you've already been introduced to each other?" Mother smiled.

"What's with that guy!? Aren't you even furious? When you knew that I was such a playboy, you're always lecturing me! And now you know she's with another guy, you don't even give a damn!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Watch your vocabulary Ryoutarou! Your father won't be happy about that."

"What's with him? You mean _he_ came here with Kahoko already!? And, why didn't you tell me?!" I was beyond furious now.

"I told you to meet her, I never told you because she said she'll personally introduce him to you herself... _Has_ she?" Why is she grinning?

_Has_ she introduce him?

No, I didn't care, I just shove her off when she tried to.

I shook my head.

Mother laughed shortly.

"I knew you wouldn't let her introduce him properly to you. Well, I'm not telling you anything about that boy. It's your own fault for not listening to Kahoko." Then she disappeared into the living room.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my room.

Riddles.

It seems like they've all been giving me riddles.

Ridiculous.

Just thinking about what mother and Kahoko has been saying is driving me nuts.

_You're not trying to understand the situation._

I knew you wouldn't let her introduce him_ properly to you._

That's different.

I'm not telling you anything about that boy.

Kazuki knows everything.  
  
Ugh! This is driving me mad!

I opened my bag and tried to accomplish my homework earnestly - for the first time. I need to keep my head busy.

* * *

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

"Was that a little too much?" I asked Kazuki, when we were both inside the car already.

Kazuki laughed. "No, it was fun."

I'm now back to my _old self_.

"He was kinda scary glaring at me..." I shivered as I recalled his furious expression.

"Don't worry! I'm right here," he reassured me by patting my head.

"Shouldn't I tell him the truth already?" I asked.

Kazuki shook his head frantically, "No! Don't! I'm having way too much fun," he said.

I sighed.

"You're too childish Kazuki," I said.

"That's just the way I am. What about you? Are you sure you'll be able to hold on to your mask?" he asked.

I nodded determinedly. "I have to. I need to stand on my own feet."

Kazuki grinned. "So, can you stop clutching onto me already?"

I frowned childishly.

He laughed. "Alright, alright." He said, "I give up. I'll babysit you."

"Babysit?! Mou, you're teasing me again..."

He laughed again. "It's just that you're much childish than I am. You're so cute when you frown like that."

I looked outside the window. "I'm not a child anymore," I murmured.

It was silent for a minute then Kazuki spoke up. "Well, I liked it when his tough facade fell down," Kazuki said, smiling.

I smiled to myself a little. "Yeah, I liked it too. He used to be such a meanie. It was my first time seeing him so speechless."

"I'm glad I'm with you. Life's more interesting this way," he laughed.

"You're beginning to sound like a certain someone, you know." I said, looking at him.

"What can I do? To two of us were close. And I miss that guy already."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you're better now. Now that you have your self-confidence. And it's really cute seeing you fret like that from time to time."

"Jeez..." I blushed. He grinned at me and ruffled my hair.

"Stop that. You're being mean." I said.

Soon, the car finally stop. The chauffeur opened our door. Kazuki stepped out first, but before that, he whispered something to me. "You're becoming a playgirl yourself."

I blushed.

"You're teasing again!!!" I said. I raised my hand to smack his head, but he ran out of the car towards the mansion. He was laughing all the way. "Can't catch me!" he shouted.

"Come back here! I said come back here onii-san!!!" I shouted.

"You're too slow little sister!!!" his voice faded away as he disappeared into the large blue house.

* * *

**A/N:** Was that too short? Sorry. I wanted it to stop here. Exactly right here.

Please look forward to the next chap!! *smile*

Any question and request for spoilers are welcome.... Hahaha...

I know your heads are filled with them... Admit it. Hahaha.


	4. Kazuki's Past

Thanks for those who reviewed Chapter 3....

hitsugaya07 _- How the two became siblings will be revealed now. *smile* Glad you want to read more of this!_

flare-hugs - _This might be my last update, but if I will, I'll be updating within this week, because next week is when our school starts. I'm glad what Kahoko said gave you an impact. Haha._

ariadne-chan - _I know, I pity Kazuki at times too...I'm getting guilty already..._

saiunkokulover - _Let's keep up the good work shall we?_

S4JM - _Here's an update. Yes, their siblings...but..._(keep reading)

akai chibi seme - _Yup Yup_

Please enjoy!!! Oh, and I reused the names of Kahoko's parents from my other story "Confused Feelings", remember, they're all made up!

Oh, in here Kazuki and Kahoko has an age gap of two years. But Kahoko's still a second year and Kazuki's a 3rd year...Kahoko enrolled a year early....

**Disclaimer**: I don't own La Corda D'oro, but I do own this idea ever since I finished watching the anime.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kazuki's POV**

_7 years ago...(current age is 17)  
_

I was 10 years old at that time. My parents, my uncle, a few bodyguards and I just moved into our new house. Dad and Uncle had been successful in making our family company profit greatly in the business world.

The new house was quite huge. The four of us checked out the rooms together.

Dad went downstairs after a while when he heard the doorbell ringing, Uncle went with him. Mom and I were still admiring my future room which was on the end of hall for all the twelve rooms when we heard a sudden bang of a gun, and people running around in panic. Mom and I stayed frozen in the room, with the door closed.

Suddenly it opened, Dad came in, he had blood all over him. I couldn't move at all.

"Hide Kazuki," my Dad said in a pained voice.

My mom was able to snap out of her shock, she quickly went beside Dad, "What's going on?" she said, she was close to tears.

"Hurry, hide Kazu!" he prompted.

Mother let go of Dad for a while and pushed me inside a small cabinet. Dad dragged himself towards me. He was panting.

"Kazuki, listen," he said, handing me his cell phone. Call your Uncle Shinn, and tell him to come right here with the police, tell him where your location is, and no matter what happens, don't leave this place until Shinn gets you." then he turned to Mom, "Go, hide yourself too, the killers will be here soon. Onii-san was killed first...I don't want any of our family members to be killed anymore..."

"No, I don't want to, I'll die with you here." she said.

Dad gave a small sad smile, "Thank you, but Kazuki won't have a mother...he'll be losing a father soon too..."

Mom looked at me with sad eyes, she kissed my forehead, "Take good care of yourself Kazuki. Sorry." she whispered.

We suddenly heard footsteps going up the stairs. Mother closed the door on me. I opened the door again, but Mother scolded me.

"Stay there Kazuki! Please, you have to live to continue our family company. This is my last responsibility as a mother, you need to be protected" she whispered.

"Kazuki, also, remember, don't hold it on us for leaving you, you will understand this someday. The reason why we did this, when you have someone important. If you have that important someone, you'll know the feeling of wanting to protect that person. When you find that person, remember to always protect that important someone..." Dad said

Then we heard the door of the other rooms open. One by one. Getting nearer and nearer.

"Kazuki, grow up happy, we'll always be by your side..." dad whispered, he gave me one last sad smile.

"We'll always be a family." mother said, "Go on, call your uncle before they get here." she prompted.

The two of them kissed me on the forehead before closing the cabinet again.

The cabinet was pitch dark, my heart was so fast I felt like it would leave my chest. I was so scared...

I dialed Uncle Shinn's number, he quickly picked up the phone, my voice was shaking so much that I just stuttered words.

"Killed. Uncle. Killers. At our new house. Help. Call. Police" that was all I was able to say, I was in deep shock, maybe trauma, even.

"Kazuki? " Uncle Shinn said, surprised, but I heard the panic in his voice, "Where are you? Are your parents okay?"

"Dad...shot. He's bleeding. M-mom and dad has h-hidden me in my room's c-c-cabinet. P-please c-come quick...I...I c-can hear the bad p-people coming..." I said, close to tears in shock and in pain of knowing I'll be losing them both soon.

"I'll be there with reinforcements." he said firmly, "And stay there, don't move!" then he hang up.

Suddenly my room's door opened. I heard the consecutive gun shots and mother's cries of pain. My eyes widen, but I dared not to go out. I have to fulfill Mother's last wish for me. Soon the bad guys spoke, I heard every word they said.

"Good, now the president's been killed, my brother's revenge is complete. This stupid man, what was he thinking firing my brother just because he took out their company's data." then I heard him huff.

"But sir, don't they have a son?" one of them asked.

I gasped silently. _Please don't search for me, please don't search for me._

"They do? No, I don't think so. If they _do _have a son, he should be with them, holding onto each other before they die." he sounded like the leader.

The leader laughed evilly. Then I heard a few men enter the room.

"Sir, they have quite a large sum of money here."

"Really? Well then, let's get our hands on them!" he laughed again.

Finally, I heard what I wanted to hear. Police sirens.

"Shoot, they've found us!"

"How?" the leader asked.

"I _told _you they have a son! He must've escaped and call the police!"

"Or maybe...he's still inside this room. The couple just hid him."

I closed my eyes tightly. Scared to death.

"Boss! The police have already captured the others!" a man shouted from the other end of the hall.

"Sir!" a man prompted his boss to retreat.

"How about the son?" the other man said, "That would leave them an heir!"

I heard the other man outside shout.

"Shoot, they're here already! The son must be around here! If we are to get caught we have to kill the heir at least!" the leader said.

"Yes sir!"

I curled myself into a tight ball. I heard the other cabinets opening. And suddenly, my door was being opened. My eyes widen, I was almost ready to scream.

"Halt! Get your hands up and put those guns down! We're the police!"

I was gasping for air already, I was too scared to feel relief.

"Oh shoot!" the leader said.

I heard the sounds of handcuffs being put on them, and then someone ran into the room, "Where is my cousin's son!" a man said, he sounded like Uncle Shinn.

"We haven't found him yet sir," I think the police man said that.

"I told you boss, they had a son."

"Shut up," the leader said.

I gathered all my strength and pushed the small cabinet's door. Everyone became silent. I saw Uncle Shinn and the tears I was holding in came out.

I felt Uncle Shinn's arms wrap around me.

"He was there!" the bad guy said.

"I was about to open that cabinet! Drat!" the boss said.

"You people have no right to talk! You'll all be headed to jail!" the policeman said.

I was still crying. Uncle Shinn slid me onto his back, all the while saying comforting words. When we were about to leave the room, I opened my closed eyes and caught a glimpse of my parents' corpse. I felt sick.

--

I didn't realize that I was in the car until the car itself stopped. Uncle Shinn was about to slide me onto his back again when I volunteered to walk by myself. He looked at me worriedly before he stepped out of the car.

When we both stepped out of the car, I saw a house, a big blue house, almost as big as our new house. I suddenly felt sick again when I thought of today's event. Suddenly two females approached us, a little girl and Aunt Yumi. The little girl's face looked like she was crying the whole time too. Aunt Yumi hugged me tightly, "Oh Kazu. That was a horrible experience." she said, then she looked at Uncle Shinn, he shook his head sadly. Aunt Yumi hugged him and cried.

The little girl, which I recalled as being named Kahoko, stared at me with sad eyes as if she could understand well what's going on. She hugged me too. Her touch was warmer than Aunt Yumi's. My frozen body was able to move, I slowly hugged her back.

"It's okay to cry," she said in her small childish voice, "From now on we'll be your family. You won't be lonely. Kahoko, mommy and daddy will be here for you. Kahoko will be your little sister."

This time I cried again. She was able to find a piece of how I was really feeling. Maybe this is what they call a child's innocence.

--

A year has pass already, after my parents' burial, my stuffs were moved into the Hino residence. They were my adopted family. My Dad's younger sister was the one who handled the family company for the moment. I was still being taught about how to handle the ropes of the company, as the heir.

Even though Kahoko was able to find a piece of me, and still continue to find more pieces, I was still hallow inside. I was missing something I couldn't understand. Aunt Yumi and Uncle Shinn were just like my parents, but why can't I be completely happy?

One night I was lying in bed, I was tossing and turning again. I was having nightmares, but this time the nightmare was horrible. I dreamt that the same thing happened to Uncle Shinn's family. The killers were able to escape jail and they were searching for me. When I looked at my hand, I saw blood smeared all over them, Kahoko's body lay slumped in front of me.

The killer said, "As long as you're still alive, those people around you shall perish."

I woke up with cold sweat. I was panting. I gripped the blanket around me.

Suddenly I heard a light knock on the door. I couldn't answer. It slowly opened and the light outside illuminated the person's sillhouete. Kahoko entered my room slowly and closed the door, turning my room into complete darkness again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, though I didn't mean to be harsh.

"You were having a bad dream again." she said quietly, "And it seem to be worst this time."

Though I never said anything to her, I could feel her presence outside my room all the time, ever since I've moved here. I could hear her anxious reactions over the door, but this is the first time she entered my room after hearing all my calls, shouts and reactions from my nightmares.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping my sweat streaked face.

She slowly climbed my bed.

"What -" I began, but then I felt a cool towel across my forehead.

"You'll all sweaty." she said.

I sighed. Even though I've been treating her coldly for a year, she's still kind towards me. I've tried everything for her to hate me. I didn't want her to find my other selves that are hidden deep inside of me. I don't want her to be too close to me, afraid that she might be in danger, she's really important to me.

After wiping my sweat, I murmured a small 'thank you'. I laid back on my bed and said, "You should go back to your room already. Get your pillows and blanket from outside that door and go to your room, the floor's cold outside." I said.

I felt her gasp. I knew she was surprised that I knew. But she stayed right there, beside my bed.

"Didn't -" I started.

But she suddenly slumped on my bed. I sat up in surprised.

"H-hey," I said worriedly.

"It's Kahoko," she mumbled, "Kahoko is Kahoko. Kahoko's your little sister now. Kahoko wants to stay here with Kazuki-onii-san. Kazuki-onii-san needs comfort so bad dreams will go away." she said, and then she was silent.

It took me a minute to realize she was already asleep. A small smile crept to my face. I was surprised. This is the first time I smiled!

I stroke Kahoko's small soft cheek. And smiled to myself.

"Thank you," I whispered, "Thank you for finding me in the darkness..."

* * *

From that day on I had vowed to protect Kahoko.

She's my important someone. I couldn't protect my parents back then becasue I was helpless, now its time I protect someone who's important to me, because I'm no longer the same helpless person.

So, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, you better prepare yourself, because I don't forgive people who hurt my little sister.

"Onii-san! Dinner's ready!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I said, standing up from my table where I had been reminiscing my past.

From this day on, I won't be weak anymore.

I'll protect those who are important to me.

I will fulfill Mother's and Father's last wishes.

I _will _take over the company.

I _will_ protect the person important to me...

* * *

A/N: How was that? Review please!!!!!


	5. You Don't Understand!

**_Thanks for the reviewers.... I got a lot.... I was so happy!!! It made me want to snatch all the chances I have to update before school!!!!_  
_  
Thanks to...._**

gorgeousgossipgirl - _To see is to believe.... Hahaha_

tsukira - _I'm continuing... Hahaha, please keep looking forward!!!_

Valyruie - _It's so sad.... about Kazuki.... ***cry***_

flare-hugs - _I was really really hoping to have a big brother like Kazuki too!!!_

saiunkokulover - _I'm getting the "pity for Kazuki" a lot these days... Haha_

hitsugaya07 - _Kahoko is 15 but Ryoutaro is 16. Kahoko's the only one who enrolled early._

animearchitect - _Thanks a lot. I made you cry!?! Wow....(happy)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own La Corda D'Oro_

* * *

Chapter 5

**Kazuki's P.O.V**

Waking up... It's just 3 am. I realized it as I looked at the alarm clock. It's Wednesday today. My third day in school. Since I woke up too early, I guess I could relax for now. But the determination I had the other day kept me from sleeping in.

I sat up and picked up my phone from my headboard. At the same time, my phone vibrated.

"Hey dude, I was just about to call you!" I said, "And gosh, you're up early."

"I can read your mind." The velvet voice on the other end answered.

I chuckled.

"Still as cheerful, I see." He said.

"Yeah, you should've been in school the other day! Too bad you have to be absent.... On my first and second day too! Another engagement meeting?" I grinned.

I heard him suppress a groan, "Please don't remind me."

I laughed, "Not as pretty as you are?" I teased.

"Please Kazuki. If I were to choose my own fiancée, I would choose your sister."

I frowned. "No way. Not a finger on her."

This time, he laughed. "Still as protective as ever. Sorry I wasn't in school these past two days. How was your first day again?"

"Cool, like I said. Your scheming worked like a charm. Tell me, did you really inform the whole school?"

He chuckled, "My control has a limit, Kazuki."

I laughed, "I know. Thanks though. It was awesome, totally! I never would've thought I would also be scheming. You're such a bad influence." I joked.

"Well now, who asked for my help?"

"Haha... Well Kaho-chan even said I was beginning to remind her of you."

"Well, I'm glad she even thinks of me."

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Keep the dream alive."

We both laughed.

"I'll see you in school." He said.

"Yeah, see you later Azuma." Then we hang up.

* * *

**Ryoutarou's P.O.V**

Stupid headache. Why won't you go away?

Ever since that Kahoko enrolled here, I've got nothing but headache. Well, she's just been here for two days and I'm already talking as if she's been here in years! And what adds to my headache comes from a long list.

When I came to school, it was too peaceful. No fan girls in sight!

And here's some of the things why my headache is getting worst...

One. Kahoko is in my class.

Two. Kahoko's becoming popular in an instant.

Three. My playboy regime is falling down.

Four. That green-haired Music Department guy's relationship to Kahoko.

Five. He and Kahoko are getting on my nerves!

And so the list goes on...

"Hey, isn't that Hino-san? Wow! She's really rich, no kidding! Look at that shiny Mercedes, and oh, isn't that Hihara-san from the Music Department!" A female classmate of mine gushed with her friend.

My hearing senses heightened when I heard both names in the same sentence. Well not sentence... But anyway....

"They're in the same car!!! Oh-my-gosh!"

"Are they, like, together?"

"Um, I... Wait, why does it smell like something's burning?"

"Yeah, I feel... Something hot..."

The two girls turned around and finally spot me glaring intensely at them.

"U-um, we didn't see anything right?"

"Y-yeah." The two of them ran to their seats.

"The new famous couple bothering you?" Junosuke asked, seating on the chair beside me.

I cleared my books away, "Not really." I shrugged.

Junosuke laughed, "Well then, seems like you're no longer girl-scouting."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Turning onto a new leaf?" He teased.

"Must be." I said seriously.

He stayed silent. Thank god! I rarely get him to shut up.

After a few minutes I heard the door at the back opening and I heard the annoyingly familiar voices.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Kazuki." She said.

"But wait, there's really someone I want you to meet. He's coming here soon!" He said enthusiastically.

What is he getting so excited about? And who's _"he"_?

Suddenly my annoying girl classmates started squealing.

"Ah! It's Yunoki-sama from the Music Department!"

"Maestro-sama!!!"

What the-. What is he doing here?

"Azuma!" the green-haired guy with Kahoko said.

"Ah! Yunoki-onii-san!" Kahoko said.

I jerked my head to her. She knows that guy? And 'onii-san'? What going on?

"Hello Hino. I haven't seen you for quite some time now, and it seems like you've changed greatly."

"Oh please. I'm still the same deep inside." She said.

Deep inside, huh. For me, she's changed greatly. Barely recognizable.

"Let's save the reunion stuffs for now and just talk later at your house." The purple-headed bishounen suggested.

"Sure." Kahoko agreed, "Well now you two, classes are about to start. You better hurry to your Department!"

Yes, please hurry and get lost.

"Oh, wait. I forgot something." Mister Bishounen guy said.

I almost groaned aloud.

"Your fiancée is in the same class as you are... if I'm not mistaken." He said.

I held my breath. Junosuke grinned beside me.

I realized that the class had become silent, and they were all staring at me.

I always wanted attention, but not for this reason!

"Um," Kahoko started to say.

"Yes, he is. But you probably don't want to see him now. He's pretty scary." The other Music Department student said, "Come on Azuma!"

Finally, those two are gone.

I let go of my breath which I was holding in unconsciously. Now, why was I doing that?

Kahoko entered our classroom and everyone went back to what ever they left before those three talked outside the classroom.

Suddenly Junosuke stood up and went to his own seat, Kahoko suddenly tapped me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. What does she want from me? More destruction of my life?

"I heard from your parents," she said.

I snickered. So, now what? She's going to let hell loose? What? She wants to tell me to break the engagement off? No way. Now, you'll suffer.

"Nice one." She said.

The hell? I looked at her unsure of what she meant. She was wearing the same smile as she always have.

Isn't she the least bit pissed at what I did? What's going on? She's in love with that guy right? It's either she's not or she's gone nuts.

She knows what that meant right?

She giggled.

"Your face tells me something's wrong." She giggled again.

"Okay, what bluff are pulling off?" I asked directly.

She grinned. "Nothing, nothing at all." Then the bell rang. "Oh, there's the bell, I'm going to my seat now."

I glared at her back as she sat onto her seat.

What is she scheming this time? Doesn't anything bother her?

Something should bother her. No one can ever keep up a cool and smooth facade like that. Even I broke mine.

What is it that ticks her off? More like, what's her weakness?

I kept on fumbling with that thought and I didn't realize time fly like the wind. It was soon time to go home. Why am I suddenly alone in the classroom? Oh, someone else is here, but I didn't take the time to look at who it was.

Whoa, wait! Where did the time fly to? Had I even eaten my lunch yet? Wait, since when did school been this fast. And... What the? I've missed all the lectures!

Suddenly a bundle of notes were dropped on my table. I scanned it and thank god! It was a recap of all the lectures, I looked up and was about to thank that person... But...

"It's you." I said glumly.

She giggled. "Ouch, that was cold Ryoutarou." She said, "Come on. Why do you get all flirty with the other girls except for me?" She pouted.

"Don't joke around." I said, grabbing my stuffs and standing up.

"Who's joking?" She suddenly said in a serious tone.

I glared at her.

"You're the one who's always treating a girl's feelings like it's some kind of a joke. You're the one who never thinks about others. And then, accusing people even though they really don't know anything... Ryoutarou, you are so horrible! I bet you just agreed to the engagement just now because I'm with Kazuki! You think... You think..." Suddenly she began crying.

I stood frozen. Why is she crying?

Why the hell is she crying? Huh, maybe that's it. She's just jealous of me getting all friendly with other girls.

Hah! Finally I've broke through her facade.

But why is it that my hands are shaking?? It's like, I want to reach out to her and comfort her.

No way! She's the one ruining my life. Why do I have to pity her? She deserves this.

"You're way overboard, you know? You're always mean to me... You're always so... horrible..." She said.

"Will you please just shut up?" I said. I don't know what's going on inside of me. A strange feeling is stirring. I don't like feeling confused!

Suddenly the door opened.

"Kaho-chan!" The green-haired guy said. He stopped short when he saw Kahoko crying.

"Kazuki, why were you in a hurry ---" The so-called "maestro" stopped too when he saw Kahoko crying.

Suddenly, everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to react.

Soon, "Maestro" was beside Kahoko and I felt a sharp pain as someone punched my face. I was force onto the floor.

"Ouch," I managed to rub my almost-bruised face. I sat up.

"You jerk. How dare you make Kahoko cry!" The green-haired guy said.

"Kahoko, calm down. Quiet down," "Maestro" said, trying to soothe Kahoko.

"K-Kazuki... It's okay... He..." Kahoko started saying.

"Don't you dare cover up for him!" Kazuki, his name I finally remembered, told her.

Yeah, don't you dare cover up for me. Like you care! Stop acting as if you give a damn whether I get hit to death by your boyfriend.

"Anyway, I can make her cry all I want. You're her current lover. You should be the one taking care of her," I said.

"What- !" Kahoko began to say but "Maestro" covered her mouth and pulled her out the classroom.

"You dare to hurt her feelings and make her cry like that once again, you're going to receive something more than that puch I gave you." Kazuki said.

"Heh, what now. Are you so angry that I made your princess cry? That I was able to break her annoying facade? I bet you can do that too." I said, standing up.

I received another punch that forced me to fall on the floor again. Ow. I could already taste my blood.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

Kazuki was glaring at me. Whoa, seems like I broke his cheerful facade.

I snickered, "Look at yourself, losing your cool just because I made her cry."

I saw him tightened his fists. "Idiot, you are so stupid."

I stood up again, this time, I was unsteady.

"You're the only one who could ever make Kahoko cry like that. You're the only one who could ever break her facade. You're the only one who could make her truly happy. Don't you understand that?" he said.

"What the heck are you saying? She has you now, doesn't she? You're jealous aren't you?"

"Hell!" He spat, "Do you not have any idea? Any idea at all how much you are hurting her!?"

"Like I care." I shrugged.

"If so, just break the damn engagement off already!"

"What? So you can have her?"

"Why you..."

"Stop it!" Kahoko suddenly barged into the room. "Maestro" trying to reign her in. "Stop it, both of you!"

"Stay out of this Kahoko!" Kazuki said.

"No! I won't!" She shook off "Maestro" and he let her go easily, knowing that it was useless to stop her.

She stood in between me and her Kazuki.

"The hell with you two!" Then she turned to me.

Slap.

"WHAT!" I said. Holding onto my swollen cheek. It felt like my face was about to come off.

"You idiot! Why don't you ever want to know the situation before you even think about doing something stupid?!" She shouted at my face.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You get all blind with jealousy! Why don't you just admit it? I'm so sick and tired of your stupidity!"

"You? Sick? Like hell you know anything."

Slap.

"Would you stop slapping me crazy woman? Your lover already almost broke my jaw!"

She started crying again. "Kazuki is not my lover! Stupid!"

My eyes widen.

What? Not her lover?

"He's my brother! He's my adopted brother! Why don't you ever try to understand the situation? Why are you always so reckless? Why?"

An arm suddenly surrounded her waist. "Let's go Kahoko," Kazuki whispered, pulling her out the room.

I just stayed there, shocked at what I heard.

Brother. Adopted brother.

What in the name of heaven is going on!?!

I closed my eyes. What kind of mess have I done this time?

* * *

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

Why? Why doesn't he understand?

Why doesn't he know how I feel? Why can't he understand the fact that I still love him all these times?

Why is he such an idiot?

I felt something moving under me and realize I was already inside the car. I was crying on someone's chest. The scent was familiar and comforting. It was my onii-san's scent.

I gripped his shirt and cried.

"Kahoko," I heard Yunoki-onii-san call me from the opposite seat.

I felt Kazuki-onii-san stroking my hair. "Kaho-chan, I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, there's nothing to apologize for. Ryou's just really an idiot."

"Glad that you could keep up with his idiocy." Yunoki-onii-san said.

"Azuma!" Onii-san scolded.

"He's right." I said in between tears, "But this time, I can't keep up anymore. I've had enough. I'm choosing my option two."

"Kahoko, are you sure?" Yunoki-onii-san said, his voice a bit worried.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Kaho-chan, are you really sure? I mean, don't you need time to heal?" Onii-san asked, genuine concern in his voice.

I nodded my head, "I'm canceling our engagement. I'm choosing option two."

"Well then, I better make certain arrangements." Yunoki-onii-san sighed, as if he was given more homework.

"Thanks Azuma." Onii-san said.

"Anything to help our little princess." He said, then he made a really long phone call.

I didn't follow the conversation because I fell asleep, tired because of today's events.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please!!! How was it??? It's currently 12:04 am.... So sorry for any mistakes... Hope saiunkokulover checked this thoroughly....*drowsy*

See you all in the next chapter...*zzzz* *zzz* *oh, look at that butterfly* *drool*

**Beta reader:** I see what you mean. I'm up later than you are. Hahaha..... It's already 01:21 am here and I'm still awake. xD There are only some spelling errors so no worries about them now. ^^ Just checked it. Hope I did it well. Hehehe... I sometimes feel no confidence in myself at all... TT^TT Wai~! Azuma-sama!!! xD (I'll stop here before I lose control of myself. Hehehehe....) Haha.... Okay, nighty night! *yawns* Too sleepy to continue now. *zzz*


	6. Option Two

**Thanks for the reviews from these following people!!**

Flare-hugs - _Ryou's really insensitive isn't he? Try logging in once in a while._ _***smile***_

Valyruie - _I was really itching to punch Ryou myself! Well, a good review helps. Haha._..

Animearchitect - _Haha, I don't read minds. Hahaha...._

Ariadne-chan - _Haha. Yunoki's going to be taking a big role somewhere._ _Haha_

Gorgeousgossipgirl - _Well, some brothers are really like that... But being overprotective is not really good._

Fluffy_ - Look out for more!! Hahaha._

Saiunkokulover - _Thanks for the hard work!!! Hahaha..._

Annalisemarie99 - _Well, Ryou might show his real side...someday, if he even have one. Haha. _

Histugaya07 - _His reaction? Totally slow. Trust me. I'm already irritated with him._ _***scolds myself for making him like that***_

S4JM - _Here's the update!!!! Haha..._

**Disclaimer:**I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

* * *

Chapter 6 

**Ryoutarou's P.O.V **

Kahoko has been absent for three days.

Three days had passed after that incident. I remembered how shocked my mother was when she saw my bruised face. I didn't even bother explaining myself and she named it as _'picking a fight'_. My Dad let it pass saying that it was just a rebellious stage, along with my playboy attitude. I'm surprised that Kahoko didn't say anything to my parents.

In class it was announced that Kahoko had a family problem to take care of, that's why she's absent.

I sighed.

I'm still quite shock by the fact that the guy I thought to be Kahoko's lover was actually her adopted brother.

How the hell did that happen? When? How come I never heard of it!

Well at least I can have a slight peace of mind now that Kahoko and her brother aren't here. Well now, Kahoko's family has a replacement for _him_. Kahoko actually has a big brother already who, as I had known, had been away in boarding school since he was little, and was sadly murdered.

I shook my thoughts away.

Well then, now she has another big brother. A very protective one for the matter.

What else have I missed about Kahoko?

* * *

_At Home...._

"Ryoutarou! Come here in the living room." Mother called once I closed the front door.

Okay... What's with that formal tone? I walked towards the living room and saw Dad and Mom on the sofa, tea was served. The air had a formal atmosphere.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Have a seat," Mother said.

I took a seat across the two of them. Still unsure of what was going on.

"Ryoutarou, your manners seems to be missing lately. I've been too busy to realize. Have we not taught you well?" Dad asked.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Ryoutarou, how are you getting along with Kahoko lately?" Mother asked, her hands on her lap.

I gulped silently.

Did Kahoko inform them of what happened? Am I going to be busted?

"F-Fine...I guess." I lied, "What's wrong?"

"Shinn and Yumi talked to us earlier." Father said.

I stayed silent, waiting for them to say something that would make more sense. To help me understand more.

"Kahoko has requested them to cancel your engagement." Mother said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

" 'Oh'? Is that all you could say about this!?" my Mother said, standing up.

"Miyu, calm down." My father told her.

"How can I calm down?! K-Kahoko! S-She's- " She shrieked, close to tears.

"Miyu!" Father said.

Mother looked at both of us before sitting down. Dad turned to me.

"Ryoutarou, did you know that Kahoko was with us when we talked to Yumi and Shinn?" he said calmly.

I held my breath. So she did tell them the whole story...Did she?

"Kahoko has been crying. I don't think Kahoko could just break your engagement because she doesn't feel anything for you anymore. Love can't disappear quickly. You know how she feels about you." Dad said.

"Father," I began.

He raised his hand to stop me from talking. I stopped talking immediately. What now?

"Well, do you have any objections about her decision?" Father asked.

I looked own and said, "Sorry."

"Sorry does not solve anything!" Mother said.

"What are you trying to say? Okay, I'm at fault! That's the reason why she hates me! I .... I thought that guy with her was her boyfriend! " I said, standing up. " And in the first place I have never felt the same way about her! Why do you guys have to decide my life for me?" I ran up to my room.

* * *

**Kazuki 's P.O.V **

"Is she...." Azuma asked me.

We were both outside Kahoko 's room. She locked us outside.

I shook my head, " She's crying again. " I said.

"Maybe you went too far with the punching." Azuma said, "Not that I feel sorry for the guy."

"Azuma, Azuma." I said, " Now, we have to do something about her option two. "

"Her option two, huh? I never thought she would resort to that. I was so sure that she wants Tsuchiura-kun." Azuma said.

"So, she 's going to another engagement meeting..... there are two candidates."

"Correction. There are three actually." Azuma stated.

"Huh? Really?" I lifted my fingers and began to name the candidates. "One is that child prodigy. And second is that son of that politician or something. And third ... I have never heard of who it was." I said.

"You' re looking at him," Azuma grinned.

I felt my jaw fall. He laughed.

"What!?!" I said.

"That hurts. Can 't I? At least that would stop my grandmother from bugging me to make a decision."

"Don' t you dare!" I said, clearly joking.

"Are you saying that you don t trust me?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright."

Suddenly Kahoko 's door opened. Azuma and I froze. Kahoko looked at the two of us with her red-rimmed eyes. She wiped her last tears and made an effort to smile at us.

"I can hear you two." She said.

I saw Azuma sucked air in surprise. I held my laughter.

"And it' s okay if you go to the meeting, Yunoki-onii-san. But prepare to be rejected." She teased.

Finally! I couldn' t stop myself. I laughed out loud when I saw Azuma sighing in defeat.

Kahoko giggled.

I felt relief. She' s smiling again.

"So sorry, you two have skipped school to be here with me." She said.

"It' s okay. So, when will the meeting be held?" I asked.

"I' m not sure... Any ideas Yunoki-onii-san?" she asked.

"Well, I' ve talked to that politician. His son wants to meet you as soon as possible. Oh, and the child prodigy, he' s the son of the famous pianist, Hamai Misa. Well, Misa-san wants you to meet her son. Though I feel that her son isn' t really excited about the meeting. And for me, I can meet you anytime." He grinned.

"Please Yunoki-onii-san, some other time. You don t want onii-san to cut your head off now would you?" she giggled.

The three of us began laughing. Mother and Father came when they heard us laughing.

"Kahoko," mother said.

"Hi, sorry to make you two worried. I 'm fine now. I 'm really embarrassed and ashamed to have gone back on this engagement. I saw Aunt Miyu 's deep disappointment." She said.

"Well, as long as this is what you really want Kahoko." Said father.

"Also, you don' t have to force yourself to find another fiance!" Mother suggested.

Kahoko shook her head. "Tradition is important." Was all she said, "I' ll be going back to school tomorrow."

* * *

That night, I stayed awake. Thinking.

Kahoko 's trying her best not to worry us, but her sadness is still evident.

I bet she was more pained when she forced the words out to our parents. _"Mom, Dad, I want to cancel the engagement with Ryoutarou. I... I just don't love him anymore. It' s all wrong. I know it' s irresponsible of me. I realized that what I felt for him was just remnants from my childhood."_ After saying those words, she broke to tears.

I clenched my fists.

That idiot Ryoutarou! I really had a bad feeling about him from the beginning.

He doesn 't know about me because he was never there when his family and ours meet. I knew he would cause Kahoko 's anguish. I knew it. How does he really feel about her? If he doesn t love her, why does he have to be jealous when I 'm with Kahoko? When he clearly misunderstood us?

What is that guy thinking?

Suddenly my phone rang, I picked it up. "Hey Azuma." I said, I paused to listen to what he had to say.

Surprisingly, what he got to say interests me, "Really? So tomorrow....." I walked across my room. "Yes, it 's fine."

_Pause._

"Yes. Okay. I' ll see you tomorrow." Then I hang up.

Seems like tomorrow will be something new.

* * *

**Kahoko 's P.O.V**

Time to move on.

Ryoutarou never loved me. It was just all one-sided. What was I even thinking?

I'm so stupid!

I recalled onii-san 's angry voice, when he punched Ryoutarou, and everything he told him.

I'm such a bad sister. Onii-san's been so protective of me and...I...I' ve been so reckless! I have to stop worrying him. I have to move on.

Today's a new day.

Ryoutarou is no longer tied to me. He has his own freedom now. I took my brush from my table and accidentally knock down a few folders. I picked them up and saw the labels.

_Len Tsukimori._

_Aoi Kaji._

So, these are the candidates.

I scanned into Len Tsukimori' s first. I saw his picture. He was wearing the Seiso Music Department s uniform! Ah! I've seen him before! He's been in Misa-san's concert! And...I think I had bumped him in school a few days ago! Well, my first impression of him is of a cold and private person. Well, he's well brought up if I may suggest.

I closed his profile and looked onto the other one.

Aoi Kaji. He studies in a public boys' school. His father is a politician and his grandfather owns a hospital. Wow. He looks good to! And, what s this? An envelope fell from his profile.

_'Eh? A letter for me? From Kaji-kun himself?'_

I opened the envelope and carefully opened the letter.  
_  
Hino-san,_

_Hi, there! My name is Aoi. Well, I bet my parents already submitted my background to you. Nice to meet you, though I' ll be meeting you in person soon. I hope to know you better. Actually, you may be surprised when I tell you that I' ve already met you, well... saw you. I really admire you. I heard you playing the violin in the park. You' ve been playing there for quite some time, and I was listening to your music. I was quite surprised when I heard that you weren' t in your school' s Music Department. Well I guess music isn' t really important when you' re the heir to the family business. Don t worry, I know how it feels to be pressured as the heir. Your current brother is the heir to another company right? I 've heard a lot of things about you, to be honest. Well, my father had actually done a research about you.... I hope I 'm not making you sound like some thing or anything.  
_

_Well, I hope we see each other soon, and when we see each other, I hope you wouldn't mind me requesting you to play for me. I really love hearing you play.  
_

_I play the viola, by the way.  
_

_-Aoi Kaji._

Okay. Kaji-kun seems to be a nice guy. I wonder when I'll be meeting him. What's more, he's interested in music too.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Hino! How have you been? Was your family problem fixed?"

"How are you?" My classmates bombarded me with questions as soon as I entered the classroom.

I saw Ryoutarou seated on his seat. He was talking to Junosuke-kun. Well then, this is going to be awkward.

Onii-san had been worrying non-stop the whole way in the car. He has to stop worrying too much if not, he'll go prematurely gray in no time.

"Hey everyone. I' m fine now. Don t worry." I said, I walked to my seat and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

The whole time I could feel someone staring at me intensely. I knew it was Ryoutarou. I dared not to look behind.

The teacher entered. He sighed as if he's been given an extra workload.

"Listen. Attention class." He said, "There's a new student transferring into our class today. "

When the class was silent, he turned around to write on the board. "Come in, new student."

The student walked in, my eyes widen.

Wait, maybe it s just a coincidence. But then, he was so familiar. His blond hair, his greenish blue pair of eyes....he looks exactly like Aoi Kaji...my fiance candidate.

When he looked around the class, he spotted me in front. He gave me a huge lopsided grin. Don't tell me...

"This is Aoi Kaji." The teacher said, turning around to face us again after writing Kaji-kun's name.

My eyes widen. He walked closer to me and smiled. He took my hand and kissed the back of my hand.

"I've finally found you." He said.

Everyone stayed silent. Even the teacher was stunned.

I took my hand from his, glad that I could still think straight. Though I could feel my head spinning and my cheeks burning.

"Nice to meet you Kaji-kun."

"I hope we will get to know each other more in the future. And, get to know each others' music." He smiled again.

"Definitely." I answered.

The girls suddenly began squealing. And the boys began groaning. Another rival has appeared in front of them.

"Now then, Aoi-kun, where should I put you..." the teacher said, scanning the room. There doesn't seem to have any available seats at the moment.

"I'll call the janitor to bring a chair in here." I suggested, standing up.

"Thank you Hino-kun, but after a while. Homeroom s are about to be done. Where should we place the chair and table though? " the teacher said.

"Sensei, I would gladly request to be seated beside the smartest student in the class, so I could catch up in no time." He said.

The teacher nodded. He was very reasonable. But then, I saw Kaji-kun grin for a few seconds before smiling at me.

"Well, the one who always gets the highest score would be you, Hino-kun." The teacher said.

"Ah, hai." I said.

Kaji-kun sure knows what he 's doing.

"WHAT!" Someone suddenly pushed his chair and slammed his hands on his table. I recognized that voice very much. It belonged to Ryou' s. I froze. What does he want now?

"Tsuchiura-kun?" the teacher said questioningly. "Any objection? Aoi-kun is very reasonable."

" Ah! No. What are you saying teach?" Ryoutarou said in a sleepy voice, surprised. " Sorry. I was snoozing. Guess I unconsciously reacted to my dreamland."

The class erupted in laughter. But I knew Ryoutaro better, he was bluffing. It was so obvious.

"Well then, please save your snoozing until you get home. Classes haven't even begun yet."

"Sorry." Ryoutarou said.

Kaji-kun snickered. He whispered, only for me to hear." Your former fiance is getting all fired up."

"Don' t even mention him as being my fiance," I whispered back.

He looked at me in an amused way. Then the bell ran before he could say anything. The teacher left the room hurriedly.

Kaji-kun was quickly surrounded, but he passed the sea of crowd. My eyes widen when I saw where he was heading...to Ryou.

"Hey there classmate." Kaji-kun said.

"What?" Ryoutarou answered.

"Well, I heard that you were Hino-san' s former fiance ."

I winced when he said that ... again. Everyone was silent. Even the ones that left the room came back.

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Ryoutarou asked.

" Well, I was wondering what kind of guy Hino-san chose. I could see your stupidity right away. Stupidity for letting Hino-san go."

"Why you .... Are you trying to pick a fight here?"

Kaji-kun raised both of his hands, "Chill. Well then, it looks like I'm better than you anyway." He said, walking towards me.

As he approached me, he talked to Ryoutarou, his back to him. "Oh, and I'll introduce myself again. I'm Aoi Kaji. Hino-san's fiance candidate."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! And the action stops here! Next chapter..... thinking ... thinking.... thinking about it . I hope you liked it. Oh, and thanks to my beta, saiunkokulover, for the pieces of ideas. How do you think the story should progress next chapter? Thanks for the reviews... totally! This is my last update for .... the month? The semester? The YEAR?? Well, not that long. But, this is the last update I' m going to post in a while.

**Beta reader:** No problem. ^^ Hey! What do you mean by "last update for the year"? O___O That's way too long... Hehehe... I couldn't stop smiling teasingly at Azuma. xD *lol* Prepare to be rejected. No!!! Haha.... Is Aoi picking up a fight with Ryoutarou? His last sentence makes me curious. xD Wee~! Can't wait to see Len in the picture! One question to the author though, where's Keiichi and Shouko? Never mind... ^^ Please review people! =D


	7. Aoi Kaji

_Thanks for the reviews to the following people!! And to those who will review in the future!_

_**annalisemarie99, Valyruie, saiunkokulover, kyrria's notebook, S4JM, hitsugaya07**_

**A/N:** _Well, since school has been postponed for a while, I have decided to update.  
_  
**Description of this chapter:** In this chap there's Kaji and Kahoko, getting to know each other or something. Hm, also, Ryoutaro's trying to sort everything in his head. Reminisce and stuff. His way of thinking is really irrational, if I may say so myself. Oh, the usual brotherly Kazuki!  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime.

* * *

Chapter 7

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

"Kaho-chan! Come on, don't be like that." Onii-san pleaded.

I looked away from him, concentrating on watching the people outside instead.

We, including Yunoki-onii-san, were inside the car. The two were seated across me. I was personally holding a grudge against them at the moment. The reason? It seems like they knew from the start that Kaji-kun would be enrolling in Seiso... and end up in the same class as mine.

It can't be mere coincidence that Kaji-kun ended up in the same class with me, with him being my fiance candidate and all. I was sure there were behind the scene movements. And I'm positive Yunoki-onii-san is behind that with Kazuki-onii-san as his number one ally.

"But still, you look cheerful now." Yunoki-onii-san stated.

I suppress my smile, but I couldn't reign it in. I just smiled happily.

"Yeah, Azuma's right. How was your day anyway? Has he---"

I shook my head and looked at onii-san. "Don't worry too much. Oh, I should say though, Kaji-kun confronted Tsuchiura-kun."

I have decided to call him that way already. 'Tsuchiura-kun'. That's a sign that I am not going to turn around anymore. Onii-san and Yunoki-onii-san didn't question me further, but I saw them exchange quick glances.

"Kaji-kun seems to be a nice guy. When are we formally meeting anyway?" I asked.

"Later on, supper." Onii-san said.

I nodded.

"Well, seems like you've taken a liking to him," Yunoki-onii-san said.

I smiled, but soon I became serious. "Don't you two dare talk to me casually. You two are still not off the hook." I said and turned my attention towards the window again.

I saw onii-san shiver in my peripheral vision and Yunoki-onii-san suppressed his laughter.

"Aw, come on little sis," onii-san pleaded.

"The princess is already gaining real confidence. Seems like it's not just any mask anymore." Yunoki-onii-san said.

I continued to stare outside, not really listening to their babbling, the view outside was barely even registering into my mind. My mind was wandering somewhere else, somewhere far. Towards that one person. Tsuchiura-kun.

* * *

**Ryoutaro's P.O.V**

She has a fiance candidate already? She already found one... in such short notice too.

I bet those candidates were prepared by that "maestro". I haven't notice it, but he seems to play a big role in Kahoko's family.

I was still spaced out even though I was already in the field playing my favorite sport - soccer.

I shouldn't be surprised if everything happened so fast. Knowing Kahoko, she definitely agreed to meet other fiance candidates without a second thought. I know I've hurt her, I know that this will be hard for her, but I can't do anything about it. I hate, yeah, but that was...

I shook my head.

To be honest, Kahoko was really pretty even when we were small. A lot of kids in our kindergarten school had a crush on her. I'm really not sure why I hated her.

The only reason I have is because she's my fiancee. She became my fiancee without my approval. Yes, I already thought that way when I was young. How can I be a total playboy if I'm not thinking like that since I was young? I know it's not her fault that she became my fiancee. I know she used to be scared of me when we first met. She was crying every time she saw me. She cried a lot when she knew the two of use would end up like her parents - married. But, as we grew to know each other more, she began to like me, even ending up to fall in love with me.

As for my part, I never hated her. I tried all that I can back then so she won't cry when I'm with her.

I smiled to myself.

I remembered back then, I used to chase all her admirers away.

"Ryoutarou!" Junosuke shouted. I was pulled out of my thoughts and barely registered the soccer ball flying towards me. Still, my reflexes were better, I barely avoided the collision.

Junosuke approached me, "Yo man, you seem out of it. You should take a break for now."

"Thanks," I said, and went towards the bench.

I grabbed my towel and wiped my face. I stared at the sky. It was blue, with thin clouds. Soon, I went back to where I had stop thinking.

Why do I hate her? What happened? I used to like her.

I sighed and closed my eyes as the real reason entered my mind.

I like her, but I didn't want to be engaged early. I was around 14 when my friends began teasing me. Some of them kept on saying that I could never experience how it feels for girls to confess to you. They kept on bragging about changing girlfriends. They said since I already have a commitment, my life was boring. I had bottled my anger inside. I was non-violent back then. I never answered back their teasing. And soon, all my anger, hatred, they were all forced unto the reason for my misery - Kahoko.

Well, that is how my playboy side was born.

She's not the one at fault. But I still can't stop myself from accusing.

Well, now our engagement has been canceled. I'm free now, aren't I? I can have all the fun I want. But why is it that I'm not happy? Why do I feel like I want to go back to the time when I am always beside her? Why?

I moved my hands and shove them inside my bag, pulling out a bottle of water. I pour some of it over my face. I need to clear my head.

I know, even though Kahoko has been engaged to me, there were still other guys from rich families who want to ask for her hand. I guess that Aoi Kaji is one of those patient guys who kept waiting for her. Just thinking about that guy pisses me off. He sounds smug announcing that he's Kahoko's fiance candidate. What's the big deal with that? Think he's better than me? He's just a candidate, he's not even the real deal yet. But then, speak for myself. I'm no longer her fiance. I have no right to butt into her business anymore.

Yeah, no right to be there for her anymore...

* * *

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

"Good evening. I'm Hino Kahoko." I greeted Kaji-kun parents.

The whole afternoon, Yunoki-onii-san had fun dressing me up. Onii-san was complementing me all the time. He was teasing me too. But when Yunoki-onii-san found a perfect match for me, I'd blushed when onii-san gaped at me.

"Nice to meet you Kahoko." Kaji-kun's father said. His mother said the same thing.

Soon our parents exchange greetings.

"I'm Hino Kazuki. It's nice to meet you, Kaji." Onii-san greeted Kaji-kun, after greeting his parents.

Onii-san uses our surname when in formal meetings just like this one.

"Nice to meet you too," Kaji-kun said, the two shook hands.

Our families sat down on the table. The venue was exquisite. I've never been in a formal meeting before. It was different with Ry-- Tsuchiura-kun. It was all casual since our families were close. Right now, we were in a reserved VIP room in one of the five-star hotels, owned by my mother's parents, headed by her older brother. The atmosphere was calming. There were lavender scented candles lit around the small room, soft violin playing in the background. I was really itching to play my violin, I had brought it with me after persuading my parents for hours. Onii-san brought his trumpet. Somewhere in this hotel, there are private music rooms, and I enjoy using it.

"I see that your daughter is into music." Kaji-kun's mother stated when she saw me stroking my violin on my lap.

I blushed. I was really shy around people I don't really know. You have no idea how much courage I brought out by just talking to Kaji-kun in school.

"She's quite happy playing the violin. We've insisted her to enroll into their school's Music Department but she's just stubborn at times." Dad chuckled.

"F-Father. It's because I could take lessons anytime, General Education is more important." I said.

"Isn't she adorable." Kaji-kun mom nudged him.

I blushed again.

"Well, we could get to know each other better now. Kahoko had mentioned to us that Aoi has quite a personality... in a good way, I mean." Mom said.

I squirmed in my seat when Kaji-kun's eyes brightened. Onii-san snorted quietly beside me. I stepped on his foot and he suddenly had a serious, yet funny expression which was mixed with un-understandable pain. I giggled.

"Anything wrong Kahoko?" Mother asked.

"Sorry." I said. Oh yeah, I should be serious.

"No, its okay. Seems like she was tensed the whole time." Kaji-kun's father said.

I smiled.

"Well now, shall we?" father asked, gesturing to another table for four.

Our parents moved to another table, leaving onii-san, me and Kaji-kun.

"Okay, this is awkward. I feel like a third-wheeler." Onii-san muttered but he dropped his formal posture and grinned.

Kaji-kun chuckled while I giggled.

"I've noticed that you've brought an instrument? Is it a violin?" Onii-san asked Kaji-kun, eyes the case that was slung into his seat.

"Oh this?" he said, "Its a viola."

"Oh, you've mentioned that you play the viola." I said quietly.

"Hm, it seems like you're quite the shy person." Kaji-kun said.

I blushed again. Onii-san chuckled.

"She's really like that around people she doesn't really know. I bet she left you another impression in school. Well, she's the tough person when she's in school, but I assure you she was shivering and stuttering deep inside the whole time she talked to you." Onii-san said.

I nudged his rib with my elbow - hard. He winced in pain.

"Oh, be careful Kaji. She's very violent. I'm quite positive that after this meeting, if I'm still alive, I'll be bruised all over." he said.

Kaji-kun laughed in a low tone, we've been being careful not to be too loud.

"How did you find the school so far, Kaji-kun?" I asked.

He smiled, "Aoi would be fine. Oh and your school's quite nice. With all the people and stuff. But I find a certain someone who's not friendly enough."

"I know what you mean," Onii-san muttered.

"Well, he's really like that." I said, a bit rushed. I didn't want to touch this subject. I didn't want to think of him at the moment.

I bet Aoi-kun saw the flicker in my eyes, because his smile disappeared for a while, but when he returned he changed the subject.

"So, do you think we could play now?" he asked.

I looked at onii-san.

"What?" Onii-san said, "I'm not the parent here."

I smiled. "I know..." Then I turned to Aoi-kun, "Maybe later."

"Sure," Aoi-kun answered, "Let's get to know each other for the moment."

Suddenly Onii-san's phone rang.

"Sorry," he excused himself. But before he answered the phone, he mouthed the word 'Azuma'.

So, I'm left with Aoi-kun, it was kind of awkward. I didn't know what to say. I'm not really good with this as I pretend to be.

"So," he started, "Have you start learning the ropes of being the heir?"

I thought about that and shook my head, "No, my parents said that there time was long and I should enjoy my school life a bit more."

His eyes soften, "They really care about you don't they."

I nodded, "Just that, sometimes I want to tell them that I can stand on my own two feet. This fiance thing is the only thing that my parents 'decided' for me. I mean, they were the one who decided Tsuchiura-kun for me. But then, since it was wrong," I winced slightly at that, "My parents want me to choose on my own."

"Are they... forcing you to be engaged?" he asked softly.

"No, I decided this by myself. You know that in the business world, if I'm not engaged, it would be a big issue. That's my parents' worry. But, they told me that I didn't have to force myself into this... they called 'mess'. They're worried, and I understand that."

He smiled, "Well. You seem to be a great daughter."

"Thanks. Only, they're so overprotective of me, that's why I've been spoiled too much. And then, Kazuki-onii-san adds to that over protectiveness."

Aoi-kun chuckled. "Well that's normal. Brothers usually tend to be like that when their precious baby sister will be handed over to someone soon."

I pouted childishly, "I. Am. Not. A. Child."

Aoi-kun laughed.

"Well then, since I know so much about you... well sort of. How about asking something about me?" he suggested.

I thought of that for a while and said, "How? I mean, when... did you hear me playing? I mean, I've been playing in several parks..."

"Well, I heard you playing just a few years back. Your family business caused you to transfer countries from time to time right? You were in one of the local parks in Singapore."

"Oh! There! That was... ugh." I blushed, "I must've sound terrible back then."

"No, no!" he laughed, "You were good! Seriously! You look like you don't believe me."

I pretended to scowl, "Pitiful flattery." I muttered jokingly.

He chuckled, "Come on now Hino-san, I'm not joking! I have an ear for music, trust me."

I smiled. Since when was I able to feel this light and whole-heartedly happy? I've never given my all in happiness ever since my Onii-san died. Ever since I entered the business world. Ever since... Tsuchiura-kun hated me... I can't remember when I was this... happy. Maybe once, when Kazuki-onii-san joined the family.

This... I forgot how great it was to enjoy myself so freely even though we have to put up the formality here.

"Thanks Aoi-kun," I said.

He knew what I was thanking him for and he smiled softly. "Sure, no problem."

"Hm, seems like we'll be good friends from now on, so, since you allowed me to call you by your first name, you can call me by mine." I said.

He thought about that for a moment and murmured, "Kahoko-chan..." He smiled, but changed. "Kahoko-san."

I blushed by how he said it. 'Kahoko-chan'. Suddenly, Onii-san's hand ruffled my neatly combed hair.

"Ah!" I said.

He was grinning, "Well now Kaji, getting all familiar with Kaho-chan already, huh. And I was just away for a few minutes." He laughed.

"Onii-san!" I complained.

"Well then, should we go now?" Dad suddenly spoke as he approached us.

Seems like the parents' talks are over now. Oh well, time to part. Both our parents saw our dejected expressions and smiled.

"Unless you want us to leave you Aoi. We'll just have a driver pick you up here." his mother said.

"Ah, no. It's alright mother." he said, flushing slightly. He stood up.

"One thing Father," Onii-san said.

"Yes Kazuki?"

"Could Kahoko and Kaji be allowed to play their instruments?" he asked.

"Oh, well of course! I hope your Aoi wouldn't mind," Dad said, facing Aoi-kun's parents.

His parents smiled, "Of course not. We're fairly curious as to how Kahoko plays her violin." his mother said.

I looked at Aoi-kun, he was smiling at me. I smiled back and the two of us got our instruments.

"Do you know any piece we could play together?" I asked.

"No idea, I forgot the title but the tune goes like this," he hummed.

"Ah! I know that!" I whispered at the familiar tune.

He smiled and then faced our parents, "We've decided to play a piece together... though we're not sure if it would sound good..." he said hesitantly.

"It's okay. You have ears for music Aoi. You can magically do something about it." his mother said.

"It's fine anyhow." Dad said.

The two of us smiled. He began to tap his foot and on the fifth beat we entered together. I felt relief when our music sync, the tune was delicate, matching the background music a bit. I smiled a small smile when the music reached its fine.

(**A/N:** I used a bit of musical terms here. Sorry for those who couldn't understand. I'm also not sure if the other terms I used are correct since I play the piano and I am not sure if the same principles are the same for the violin and viola. Example that I used are fifth beat. In the piano there's four beats and so on right? There's also the fine which in piano somehow describes repeat or where you end after the repeat... something like that. Sorry if I'm confusing you guys!!! And the tune I used is the instrumental of Vibrato, Ousaki and Len's character song)

As soon as we finished playing. Our parent's expression clearly showed that we did well.

Onii-san was grinning.

"Well then," Aoi-kun's father said, a bit breathless. "Shall we hear your son playing?"

"Kazuki?" Dad asked him.

"Gavotte with Kahoko." was all Onii-san said before he stood beside me.

The meeting ended after Aoi-kun, Onii-san and I played our own pieces. I felt great. I haven't touched my violin ever since we enrolled in Seiso. It feels good to play again.

Both families complemented each other.

I could tell, mom and dad were prouder than ever.

When we parted, Aoi-kun simply told me, "I'll see you and I hope we get to play our instruments again."

With that, we all went our separate ways. Mom and Dad were talking happily as we walked towards where our limo was waiting. Onii-san and I were behind them, walking in our slow, contented pace.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"Well, it wasn't just for you. I was itching to play anyway." Then he chuckled, "The way I say it seems like I'm not playing my trumpet everyday in school."

I giggled.

"You should've enrolled in the Music Department. You could have your fill of music there. There's music everywhere. You'll surely love it." he said.

I shook my head, "I was never known to regret my choices..." But I stopped. I did regret my choice... once.

Onii-san noticed my pause, he chuckled. "Well yeah, you never." He said, ignoring my one, wrong choice.

I whispered him another thank you.

I'm glad I have a brother like him.

"So, what did Yunoki-onii-san wanted to talk to you about?" I asked.

That topic made him groan. "Geh. Seems like you'll be having a formal meeting with him... someday. Which I hope doesn't happen until you fall in love with someone else and get engaged again."

I smiled at his reaction but frowned afterward.

"Sorry," he murmured. "You really shouldn't rush things you know. I mean, I know you're still in love with - "

I placed a hand over his mouth, "Shh, don't. Please, don't say it." I said, pain was evident in my voice. "For now, I'm fine with meeting other guys, but I'm not ready to fall in love with someone else. It's true, what you are about to say. Love doesn't disappear easily..."

"Sorry," he whispered again when I placed my hand down.

I smiled softly, "Let's go, Onii-san. Mom and Dad might leave us." I walked ahead of him, but continued talking. "I like Aoi-kun. But don't get your hopes up. And oh, Yunoki-onii-san can have his fun playing 'engagement', I know how his grandmother pesters him."

I heard Onii-san laugh behind me and I smiled.

Another revolution begins. The revolution of the heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Hope I can update sooner! School was postponed again! Just sometime earlier in the day! First it was suppose to be June 15, then June 19, then June 22! Not that I'm happy school became so far away... It just means homework loads are plenty!!!! I'll update soon. Promise. When I get another computer time! I'm excited to use Ryoutaro...I mean his piano skills, so I can put my knowledge to good use! Haha.

**Beta reader:** How should I say this? Oh yeah! What?! ***whistles* **I think you'll really have plenty of work from those 'merciless' teachers. -__-" I know about that one since it happens to me all the time. Yay! You finally updated this! **=D** I like this chappy. It shows Aoi in it!! **xD** Please review people!


	8. It's Too Late

**Thanks to the following reviewers...**

Valyruie - _I've been playing the piano for as long as I can remember, maybe around 4 years old?_

Nerizu - _Len, huh. I'm not sure when he's appearing, maybe now or the next chapter? Read and find out! For now there might be just Ryou vs Aoi._

hitsugaya07 - _What you feel is right on the spot, but as I had mentioned once, he's pretty slow. Waah, I'm sorry there might not be a Len appearance yet!!! Please don't kill me!! Hehe. .  
_  
S4JM - _Same goes for me. Aoi's my crush... and so is Len...*don't touch him* Hahaha. Joking. I was thinking if I should make a split ending like what I did with my other La Corda fic... Kahoko ended up with Len, Ryou and Hihara in separate chapters with different situation... Hm, should I make one here? A Kahoko with Ryou or Aoi?_

gorgeousgossipgirl - _It's okay. My school's about to start on June 22 and updating is really impossible between that time. Thanks..._

Shimizu Keiichi - _Hm, what do you think about split endings here?_

Meiya - _Thanks for warning me. I was in a hurry and misplaced the chapter. Sorry, and thanks again._

_**Important Author's Note below. Please remember to read it. I need your suggestions and answers!  
**_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda D'oro.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Ryoutarou's P.O.V**

This sucks.

My life is like a living hell. You have no idea.

Mom has been avoiding me at home. Maybe that's how it feels when I have a sibling avoiding me. Mom doesn't believe that Kahoko would break the engagement so easily just because she "doesn't love me" anymore. She's determined that I did something - which is true.

Still I can't understand why Kahoko was so ticked off. I've spent the whole time thinking about her - which I've never done before. I'm so stupid. Maybe what Kazuki said was right. And also, what did he mean that only I can break her facade like that?

Okay, I admit I had been wrong. I still can't understand why I suddenly fumed when I misunderstood those two. And right now, as I watch her and the new guy chatting, I could only see red. Kahoko looks so happy. I guess mom was wrong, people _can_ move on so easily. I mean, look at her, she's back on her feet already. She's smiling again. It's been so long since I've seen her smile like that...

Am I _that_ wrong for her?

Well then, those two could get married in the future for all I care.

I sighed. Who am I kidding? I am obviously getting irritated just by seeing those two together. What is this feeling? I guess it's just instinct telling me to break his face for mocking me yesterday. He says he's better than me, huh. Just because he's with Kahoko doesn't mean a thing.

Still, I'm curious as to what happened to the meeting they had... Is it already official that he is going to be Kahoko's fiance? I mean, look at them! They are so close already!

Shit. I'm so twisted. My stupid brain is not working right.

Then, I heard Kahoko's bell-like laughter.

* * *

**Kahoko's P.O.V**

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

I kept chanting those words in my head. I could feel him glaring at us.

"Kahoko-san?" Aoi-kun said, reclaiming my attention.

I looked at him, "Oh, sorry. I'm kind of out at that moment... You were saying?" I asked, giving him an apologetic look.

He smiled. "I was talking about going on a date," he grinned, "But it seems like your attention was captured by the intensity of the aura he's giving out."

"Eh?" I blushed, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Oh, and um, I'm used to him being like that... So, where do you plan to go?" I asked in a shy tone.

Since he knows a part of the real me, I don't have to keep pretending around him. I could relax around him and that is really comforting.

Aoi-kun laughed, "Used to it, huh? Well then, where do you want to go? Kazuki-senpai said that you wanted to play your violin a lot. So, why don't we search for a place that is suitable for you to play?"

I smiled. Well, after yesterday's meeting. Onii-san and Aoi-kun exchanged numbers and it seems like they've been contacting each other the whole night. I'm quite surprised that Aoi-kun could remember everything Onii-san told him about me. We've been talking about their conversation this whole time. He's been confirming things to me, like if it was true I liked this or I hated that. I'd blushed when he said Onii-san told him about my first day in preschool. I remember that I stumbled on some books on the floor and what happened next is totally a history.

"The park's nice. What do you think?" I suggested to him.

"Sure," he was clearly delighted that I was planning to see him.

I know I shouldn't be giving him wrong impressions, but I really like Aoi-kun. He's easy to talk to.

"So, since that's it, what else should we talk about... Oh, you know, it seems like a hole will be forged onto my back with all that glaring he's doing," he joked.

I laughed, "Seriously Aoi-kun, you should get used to it," I covered my mouth to suppress my laughter.

"You know, you're cuter when you smile like that." he said.

I blushed, "Thanks," I murmured, "I'm quite surprised myself, I've never smiled like this in a long time..." as soon as those words left my lips I stopped talking. I can't afford to cry now, right? We're in school...

Suddenly he ruffled my hair, "H-hey!" I said.

Aoi-kun smiled at me, "Now don't give me that face," he grinned.

"M-my hair," I said childishly.

"Well, Kazuki-senpai said that I should do that when you make a face like that." then he stood up, "Classes are about to begin, " he switched to the seat on my other side and sat there, "Sorry for making you think about it, I know how you feel..." he murmured.

Before I could say anything, the teacher barged into the room, announcing to the class about the upcoming school trip.

Well, seems like Onii-san even told him about my "land mine" which people shouldn't walk on. I'm sure that Onii-san didn't tell him much. I'm glad he didn't question me further about that subject. How I don't get to smile sincerely so often...

I stopped daydreaming when something about what the teacher said caught my attention.

"The school trip will be a different one this year. Instead of the whole batch sticking together, each class in our will go with a class from the same batch in the Music Department. Basically, the class 2-1 of our department will go on a trip with the class 2-1 of the Music Department, am I clear? Each class has a different venue. This is a chance for both departments to know each other more. And I'm sure some of you are interested in music too. Try and behave, you are no longer children. Well, here are some papers which will further describe our trip." the teacher began distributing papers to the front row seaters.

I looked at the paper.

Okay, we'll be staying in a resort and there's beach behind! Wow! This is something else! Still, this doesn't compare to the school I used to go to. Once, we had a trip to Europe. Yeah, all of us there could afford that, money was never an issue in our school. Well, it's nice to experience something different, to be honest I've never been in a beach before! Seriously! My mother didn't want me to tan my skin or something like that.

I bet I was smiling widely because Aoi-kun pointed out that I seem to be very excited.

Yes, I am so excited! You have no idea! I can't wait to tell my parents.

* * *

"So, what did your parents say?" Aoi-kun asked me.

It's a Sunday today. Aoi-kun was over at our house. We are going out later after having lunch over here at home.

Mom and dad talked to me about Aoi-kun last night. They insisted that I didn't have to force myself onto him. They said that I should take the time to heal, just as Onii-san had suggested back then. But I was just plain stubborn, I have to find a fiance soon. I don't want to cause much problems to our family. There are a lot of people approaching us already since they heard that I had broken the engagement with Tsuchiura-kun already.

Well then, after that, I asked for their permission to go on the school trip to the beach. They didn't argue much with me as I though they would've. They just asked me the details of the trip and somehow they smiled to themselves when they heard that the class 2-1 of the Music Department was coming with us. I wonder what that was all about. Well, who can understand adults anyway?

"They gave me a yes." I smiled.

"Cool! Well, are you going to bring any bodyguards with you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "At first they were thinking about it, but I reasoned with them. How can I have fun with bodyguards around?"

"You two seem to be having fun," Onii-san suddenly came from behind us, he each slung his arms over our shoulder.

"Owie, owie! Onii-san! You're heavy!" I said.

He chuckled, "Tell me about it. Well anyway, you two should go and escape already. You don't want to ruin the mood by being eaten with a bunch of oldies."

"Onii-san!" I scolded.

"What do you say Kaji?" Onii-san asked.

Aoi-kun grinned, he pretended to think about it, "Well, why not? We should make a run for it."

"Yeah, and it's going to be a real date not having a car following you two all over the place." Onii-san said, "Seriously, parents these days doesn't know the meaning of 'date'. Well now, run along." he said, pushing the two of us out the door, giving us our instruments.

He shut the door behind us and I heard his booming laughter.

"Ugh, I have a feeling that Onii-san just wants to kick us out of the house." I said, "Onii-san no baka." slinging the violin case over my shoulder.

Aoi-kun laughed, "Well, I've never heard you make such a bold statement Kahoko-san."

I blushed, "Um... uh..."

"You seem to be relaxed around me now, I'm relieved. Well, even if your Onii-san is crazy at times, he's right for once." he said.

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Onii-san's voice came from the other side of the door.

I bang the door, "Onii-san get out of here! Let us in!"

Then we heard an engine starting, seems like the chauffeur saw us and was about to drive us now.

Aoi-kun suddenly took my hand. I looked at him curiously. He was grinning. He also had a mischievous look on his face.

"How about we make a run for it?" he asked me.

"U-um..." I just nodded, unable to say the words out of my mouth.

Soon we were running before the car even began moving. I was being towed by Aoi-kun. I looked at our hands. He was holding it tightly, giving me the impression that he wouldn't let go. I smiled to myself. Somehow, I feel safe around him...

* * *

**  
Ryoutarou's P.O.V**

Sunday. The bum of my life.

I got nothing to do. My mother had our butler kick me out of the house, saying I should cool my head and think about the past happenings.

I don't need to cool my head, and I've been thinking about what happened a lot of times already.

Something's telling me that I have to apologize to Kahoko. At the same time, something's telling me to avoid her. Thinking too much gives me headaches. Maybe I _do_ need to cool my head.

I began to walk, not really sure as to where to go. Though somewhere behind me, I could feel _them_ following me. What? Does my mother think I would commit suicide or something? I just walked and walked not really caring where I was heading towards. I just kept walking for the sake of _"Just because"_.

Soon I was tired. I ended up on one of the parks near our house. I wandered into the trees-filled area, I didn't care if I would get lost, _they_ were following me anyway. After wandering for a few minutes, I decided to go back to the sun-lit open space. As I was about to go into view, I saw two familiar people running. All of rotten luck, they stopped just a few steps in front of me. I hid further into the trees.

Kahoko and the new guy, A-something, were panting and at the same time they were laughing.

"That, that was something." Kahoko said, she placed her hands onto her knees as she bend, gasping for air.

"Don't tell me you've never run before," the jerk teased.

"Well, I have. But never that far a distance. Do you think we've lost them?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's such a surprise, as soon as the chauffeur see us running, he immediately dispatched your bodyguards," he slumped onto the bench nearby, spreading his arms on the back of the bench after putting down his instrument.

Kahoko laughed her musical bell-like laugh, I could never get tired of that. It seemed so new to me, but at the same time very familiar, a vague memory from childhood. I twitched when Kahoko sat beside him, she didn't even looked disturbed when he slung his arm onto her shoulder.

"I was never a rebel, you know." Kahoko said.

"Well, now you can learn from the master," Blondie grinned. Heh, he sounds like a girl if I call him that.

"Master? Really now? Well then," she said, standing up after brushing his arm off her shoulder, "Why don't we play?" she took off her violin.

"Here? Now?"

"Hm, well I was thinking of playing somewhere near the playground."

"Good choice. Well," he huffed when he stood up, "let's go entertain some kids."

Kahoko giggled.

Her giggles were also something else, those small gestures of hers, they are showing how much happiness she's feeling right now. I stepped out when they disappeared. I sat down on the bench. I sighed.

After a few minutes, someone pressed a cold can onto my forehead. I looked up, it was my personal bodyguard. I took the drink without a word of thank you.

"Young master," he began.

" 'Ryoutarou.' Come on Kaoru, we've been growing up together. When no one's around, we're just friends." I said.

He smiled and sat beside me, "You've been bothered by something lately, and just now, the Young Miss..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe you should," he insisted.

I sighed, Kaoru really knows what I need. We've been growing up together since I was young. He even knows Kahoko well. Kaoru is the same age as I am, meaning he's a year older than Kahoko. Kaoru rarely appears or interact with people, he's just dedicated to the work he's given.

I sighed again and told him about it.

"I mean, why am I like this? So indecisive? I mean, I've chosen to have her out of my life, and then it seems like I don't like seeing her with someone else. Also, she said she loved me, but then, why have I never seen her smile at me like that? She only acted and smiled like that when we were kids." I said.

"Well, that's not Kahoko-sama's fault or anything, now isn't it? Even if she wanted to be like that around you, she couldn't."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him.

"You're like that... Is it not because you have a deeper purpose than wanting her to hate you? _'You want her to hate you'_ is just a surface, your frustration for not being able to choose on your own free will. Let's just say, it was your childishness." Kaoru said calmly.

"What?" I said, trowing the can across the floor.

"Don't litter, Ryoutarou-sama," he said, standing up to get the thrown can, "By reacting like that, you've proven my point. You can't seem to discuss things in a calm manner. You're indecisive because you are confused. She loves you, but, as I have said, she couldn't be like that around you. She can't be completely happy." he threw the empty can into the waste bin.

I took a deep breath, "Explain."

Kaoru smiled timidly at me and just stood there across me, "Well you see, you're the first person to change. You were so determined you want her to hate you that you became a playboy to make her angry, or something like that. After that, I've seen how she tried her best to brush those off. She tried to smile as if nothing was wrong, but of course, she wouldn't be able to take it anymore after so long. She had that permanent _'poker face'_ on her face already. I'm sure she didn't know what it meant to be really happy anymore. By growing up with the both of you, I've come to know that Kahoko-sama is just like a flower, she's very fragile. But can't you see that she held onto you until the end?"

"It's all my fault isn't it." I said, now looking onto my hands.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it's true you've hurt her so much as to make her like that. Now for your other confusion, you want her out of your life, but you can't stand her being with someone else. Think about the reason as to why that is. I guess you've never noticed her because she was always there clinging on you, now, she has moved on and she had succeeded on standing on her own feet, that's when you realize the fact that she's really precious to you. The feeling you are feeling is called _'Jealousy'_."

I clenched my fists as to not react violently, "What? Jealousy?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Deep breath, Ryoutarou-sama. I'm just telling you the truth. You're lying if you tell me that you haven't realized your own feelings yet. The real reason you became a playboy was because you want her to notice you, right? When we were small, even though Kahoko-sama already accepted you, she was still friendly with other male kids, she still hang out with them. You continued to become a playboy even if she already told you how she really feels about you, because she was still with other males. You only wanted her to look at you, to smile at you. You acted blindly when she enrolled in your school with Kazuki-sama, who you thought back then was her lover. Are you still denying the fact that you weren't jealous all those times?"

I didn't speak, I just stayed there. Letting Kaoru's words sink into my brain.

Kaoru placed his hand on my shoulder, "Well, think about it Young Master. Right now, she's happy again, but if you're still blinded by your lie, you won't be able to see what's hidden there in her smile. Ja. I'll let _the others_ look out for you." then he walked away.

I saw a black tinted car pass the main road at the park as Kaoru disappeared.

I watched the sky as it began to darken. Seems like even the people above are getting pissed at me.

Yeah, I've been acting stupid all these times. But the truth is that I just want Kahoko to look at me and no one else. I never realized I've broken her apart. Kaoru's right. He's done great in his job, he knows all of these. He's like mine and Kahoko's big brother when we were small... Kaoru, by doing this, it seems like you've never changed at all. Making me realize and admit my feelings like this. That is so like him.

"Dammit!" I shouted to the people above. It seems like they answered me by bringing on the pouring rain.

I love her.

I love Kahoko.

It's too late now isn't it? She's happy again, she's able to smile like that again, all because of him... Aoi Kaji.

It seems like he could take better care of her than I will ever be able to.

I love her...

I admit, I love Kahoko Hino...

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW please! Yes, I know, this adds to Ryou's OCCness. Anyway, Kaoru is just made up okay?  
School starts tomorrow! June 22!!! Oh, and to my beta, Shimizu Keiichi, formerly known as saiunkokulover... I might post your changes in the distant future when I'm allowed to use the comp. So... Sayonara for now, dear readers! And my beta!!! Sorry for any mistakes though.  
What do you guys think if I make a split-ending here? Just like what I did with my other fanfiction "Confused Feelings"


	9. Meeting Him

**Thanks to the following reviewers. Thanks for being patient!**

_KiReIhImE - Well...thanks for the review, I hope you'd enjoy the chapters to come. Hehe_

_Nerizu - Thanks, I also saw it there! It's fine with me._

_Valyruie - 4 years old, actually. It was my mom's unachievable goal if I should say. I get tired of playing at times, but I still love the piano! Yeah, I guess one ending is enough ---for now. Hahaha._

_animearchitect - Hehe. I'm EMO at times. But I get EMO rarely, usually when I write stories! I promise to make this fic longer next time, but not this chapter!!! Sorry....hehehe, school is really a hassle at times...__  
_

_histugaya07 - Well, read and find out! I guess alternate ending will come after the ending with Ryou. If I could still cope up with it. Hehehe. I still have a few more sequels to write for my other story._

_Shimizu Keiichi- Well then, I'll leave the changes to you okie? I'm sure there are mistakes here and there in the grammars since I'm in a hurry...school and stuff..._

_Annalisemarie - *smiling* Update!! Read on!!!_

_gorgeousgossipgirl - Yup. I didn't want Ryou to be too dumb..._

_S4JM - Thinking...thinking...split ending or not? Hehehe._

_**A/N: I made a poll about split endings. Please vote on my profile!!!!**_

**Description of this chapter: **_Hm, more of Kahoko's Point Of View. After Ryoutaro realizes his feelings, he stays low for a while, watching Aoi's every move. Haha. But then, an unexpected thing happen, another rival appear, but will that person be an easy competition or will he fall for Kahoko too? Len appears!!! So, sorry, but let us ignore Ryou for a while...sniff..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

**Kahoko's POV**

"I'm so excited!" I shouted inside my room. Tomorrow is the big day and I can't wait!

"Calm down Kaho-chan." Onii-san said, leaning on the frame of my door.

I didn't realize he was there until he just spoke now. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"I can't help myself! The beach!" I squealed.

"Too bad. I hope I was in the same class as you are. I could've gone with you if that's the case. I bet I'd have tons of fun. Especially watching you drown in the ocean on the first day."

I rolled my eyes, but I was too excited to feel irritated. I zipped my duffel bad which I was bringing. "I'll let Aoi-kun take pictures while I'm drowning." I said.

Onii-san laughed out loud and he went downstairs, his laughter echoed in the hallway. I laid down on my bed, arms spread out wide. The beach...I closed my eyes and unconsciously drifted to sleep, all the while imagining the beach.

The thought of the salty ocean, the feel of the soft, wet sand under my feet. The sound of the crashing waves. The sun, shining elegantly. I felt like I was in a movie. The only thing missing was a lover standing beside me. "Kahoko," I heard a male's voice behind me. I knew that voice. I turned around, the wind blowing my scarlet-hair behind me, my back was now towards the sun. I smiled at him and said his name, "Ryoutaro."

I suddenly woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off, I was still shocked by my dream though.

Why was it Ryoutaro---er, Tsuchiura-kun, who appeared in my dream? Why did I call him by his first name? I'm trying to get over him right? But then, why this dream which will make it harder to forget him? The dream which makes moving on so hard. As I was thinking, my IPhone suddenly vibrated.

"Hn?" I answered, my voice still thick with sleep, I cleared my throat and got off the bed.

"Kahoko-san?" I heard Aoi-kun's voice, "I thought you were too excited to fall asleep!" He jokingly accused.

"Ah!" I said and then laughed, "Yeah, I thought so too. But being too excited made me really sleepy."

He laughed too, "Oh, I called to ask whether you want to walk to school with me...or 'ride' for the matter."

"Uh, sure." I answered too quickly.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few. Judging from your voice, you've just waken up, so I'll leave the house a few minutes later. See you later," he chuckled, then hang up.

I smiled at the phone after hanging up and stretched my limbs. I opened my closet after a few stretches. I chose a simple white cotton sando and a light green colored half-jacket for my top. A brown, light stripped short shorts, then a pair of silver gladiator sandals. I took a quick bath and changed into those. As soon as my hair was blow-dried already, I clamped my long scarlet-hair up, leaving loose bangs to frame my face.

Suddenly someone knocked at my door. "Come in," I said, still looking at my reflection.

I heard the door opened and onii-san whistled.

"What?" I blushed, looking at him from the mirror.

He was grinning, "Well then, it looks like you're about to go on a date." he said.

"No I am not. Anyway, we're going to the beach, so this is just the right attire." I defended. Then I heard a car honking outside the house, "Oh, that must be Aoi-kun," I slid my duffel bag over my shoulder and my violin case on my other hand.

"Well, see you in a few weeks," Onii-san sighed, as if he was so sad to see me leave.

"See you, I'll send you pictures," I laughed, and kissed his cheek before I brushed past him, "Bye!"

The butler opened the door for me, he bowed and said, "Have a safe trip mistress, and here," he said, handing me a letter, "Your parents asked my to give this to you, they are terribly sorry that they are unable to send you off."

"Thanks," I said, accepting the letter.

Aoi-kun had his window rolled down, he was grinning when he took in my attire. I rolled my eyes as I sat beside him in the Rolls Royce 100EX of his. Ostentatious isn't it.

"Nice outfit." he commented.

"Thanks," and then I saw him wearing a simple blue parka and white shorts, with sandals (for guys of course). "Well, you look better in those than in uniform."

"Who doesn't." he laughed, "What's that?" he asked, looking at the letter on my hand.

"Oh this? It's from my parents. They weren't home when I woke up, they had to go to Singapore for business." I said.

"I see. Well at least they thought of you." he smiled.

I smiled back at him, "Yes, I know. Well then," I stretched my arms forward, "the beach!"

---

"Okay, get into the bus!" the teacher instructed after he had finish doing a roll call. I had avoided the stares my classmates were giving me. All the while Aoi-kun just chuckled beside me. Was I wearing something flashy? It was all simple clothing.

Aoi-kun was the one who sat beside me in the bus, we were talking about where to play our instruments and stuffs like that. The way there was fun. Our other classmates brought a large stereo, snacks were passed around, some of them were even playing cards. It was really rowdy. The Music Department's bus was behind us. After a few hours I felt Aoi-kun drift into sleep beside me, his head on the window. I smiled to myself when I saw him sleeping, he looked cute.

The bus began to quiet down, it was a bit dark outside already, wow, the night came in early. I sat back onto my seat and remembered my parent's letter. I got it from my pocket and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Kahoko,_ I recognized it as mother's handwriting. _I'm sorry we weren't there to see you go, you must be disappointed. But then, no matter what, we have to go to work, it's for your future, I'm sure you understand that Kahoko. I hope you enjoy your trip, though I'm sure you will. Aoi will be there with you and I'm sure you'll have fun. Call me whenever you have the time okay? Tell me everything about you trip. ---Love Mom and Dad._

Along with it was another attached letter. I shut my eyes, I'll read them later. After a few minutes, the bus stopped, everyone began murmuring and whispering excitedly, I opened my eyes and saw what was in front. It was a villa, I wonder who owned it. The whole villa was lit, it was wonderful. I glanced at my watch and saw the time, wow, it was already 6:45 and it was this dark already? I hope it's not a bad thing. Well, winter is coming soon anyway.

"Okay everyone, let's get going!" the teacher instructed, leaving the bus first. There were people who grumbled about being sleepy and some yawned and stretched. Other went down and followed the teacher already. I looked beside me, Aoi-kun was still asleep, I nudged him.

"Aoi-kun, let's go." I said.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Yeah, thanks. So, we're here at last?"

"Yup, come on." I said, standing up, when I stood up, I suddenly lost my balance, "Ah!" I said, but then someone caught me.

I was set upright and turned around, my eyes widen, "Tsuchiura-kun." I said.

I saw his eyes narrowed when I called him that, then he switch to a glare and walked on with Junosuke-kun with him.

"Well well, he have some gentleman instinct in him too." Aoi-kun said, standing up, "Be careful next time Kahoko-san." he said. I nodded.

---

The girls and the boys split up after a few minutes, we went to our room assignments. When I reached my room, my roommate was already there. If I remember, her name is Nao Kobayashi. She's one of the people who helped be get through school when I was just new. She looked up when she heard the door opened and she smiled at me.

"Hello there," I smiled back.

"Hi, um, so do you want to take the bed nearest to the balcony or the door?" she asked.

"Um, the balcony."

"Okay," she said, taking her bag and then placing it on top of the bed which was near the door. I smiled to myself, seems like I'll like here. Just because of the fiance stuffs, I never got to really interact with my other classmates.

"You play the violin?" she said, eyeing my violin case.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I don't play it in school."

"I know what you mean. It's really silly to separate us like that. I mean, we're all human. But once you go stray from the flow, you're already an outcast."

I smiled, "Yeah," I sat on my bed.

"Well, is it alright for me to call you Kahoko?" she asked.

I nodded. "Do you like music?" I asked.

"Not really. But music is nice. Is it alright for me to hear you play?" she asked.

"Sure!" I stood up and opened the balcony window a little to let the cool air enter, I got my violin and played a simple lullaby. It sang with the crickets and I could hear the ocean somewhere as I played. Seems like I'll feel peace playing my violin here.

---

The next day...

"Morning Kahoko-san!!!" greeted Aoi-kun as soon as Nao and I reached the lobby to regroup with the others. I saw unfamiliar faces, noting them as the Music Department students.

People were starring at me yet again. This time I knew the reasons, Nao had told me last night. One was that because I was astonishingly beautiful - rolled my eyes when she said that. Second, was because I was carrying a violin. To them it was normal for Aoi-kun to carry his viola because they all know he plays that instrument before he transferred to Seiso, but they never heard me playing, nor did they know I was interested in music. Well, that just says they really don't know much about me - still.

This time I ignored their stares, Aoi-kun stood beside me. "Hey, Kahoko-san, do you want to play somewhere?" he asked.

I shook my head and gave a small laugh, "The teacher might scold us for separating with the group."

"Aw, a little scolding won't hurt. Like I said, I know how to rebel." Aoi-kun grinned.

I rolled my eyes and mock-hit him with my violin case.

"You two really seem to get along well, don't you? No wonder rumors are flying all around." Nao grinned.

"W-well..." I began.

Aoi-kun smiled, "Your Nao Kobayashi right? Well then, I'm a fiance candidate. I bet it was already mentioned before." then he switched to a grin.

"Yes," Nao laughed, "I remember, you even confronted Tsuchiura about that. Well that was a sight. Not many people can rattle his cage."

"Glad to be of entertainment." Aoi-kun said jokingly, "And what rumors might be spreading?"

"That you two are officially _it_."

"I'm very flattered to hear that. Well, if only Kahoko-san would choose me." he pretended to sigh in defeat.

I rolled my eyes, seems like these two will get along just fine. I turned away and someone caught my eye. Was that...I remember it somehow. I saw his face just recently. Where? When? Think...think...and then something click. Yes! That's him! He was carrying a violin case, a Music Department student, that blue hair, cold facade, and his golden eyes which seems to be piercing right through me as he stared back at me - no, more like _glare_ at me. Slowly, he walked towards me, I wonder why he has that look on his face. Aoi-kun and Nao stopped talking when _he_ was in front of me already. My tongue was caught in my mouth. I couldn't find my voice.

"You're Hino Kahoko right?" he said in his crisp cold voice.

All I was able to do was nod, I was still held captive by his glare, but at the same time, I felt someone else glaring, not at me but at him. Two separate glares to be exact. One, I know for sure is from Aoi-kun, because he stepped beside me, but the other one was unidentified, I didn't bother checking who it was.

"What is it that you need with her, if I may ask?" Aoi-kun asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm talking to you." the blue-haired guy said.

I felt Aoi-kun clenching his fist beside me. I snapped out of my frozen state as I realized people were looking at us. Thanks god the teacher wasn't here yet, if not, this might set up trouble. I touched Aoi-kun's arm and spoke.

"Yes, I am Hino Kahoko. May I ask you, what do you need?" I asked in a smooth voice as I put up my mask, but I could feel myself freaking out deep inside.

His golden eyes narrowed, "May I ask you then, were you the one playing the violin last night in the part of the villa where the General Students are staying?"

I took a deep breath, so, he must've heard me. I know that he's a prodigy, I think he's going to insult my playing. I know it isn't much, but still... "Yes," I said.

"Well then, that's all I need to know. Mother told me I was a candidate to a person who knows how to play the violin well. I guess she wasn't just trying to get me into this engagement nonesense. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I'm Tsukimori Len. We'll be formally meeting sometime next month." then he walked away.

I shivered. He was kind of scary. Cold.

"So, the rumors in school weren't just a made-up." Nao said.

"What rumors now?" I asked, curious.

"He's the child-prodigy right? Blue hair and cold facade. He's the so-called 'Ice Prince' in the Music Department. He has no time for girls or whatsoever. That guy is in love alright. But he's just in love with his violin. In his world only the violin exsists."

"Oh." I answered.

"And seems like I've met a new rival." Aoi-kun, finally getting his cool back.

"Rival?" I asked.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Seems like he's taken an interest in you Kahoko." Nao said.

I sighed loudly, "Here we go again."

* * *

**A/N: Review please!** I really need your reviews guys!!! Please!! I'm begging for them!!!! Hahaha. Vote vote vote! Vote on my poll!!!! Well, at least I was able to update this! See you all in the next chapter!!


	10. Unexpected Turn

_Hi, finally! I've been able to update! Our periodical exam just ended not too long ago and this was the only "time" I got to update. Thanks for your patience._

_**I would love to thank the following reviewers of the last chapter...**_

_KiReIhImE- Here's an update! I hope you'd enjoy it!_

_Amiya Shikagi - Sorry for making you wait for so long...it's really suffocating you isn't it? Hahaha._

_animearchitect - Cook up huh...hm...it's not going to be too messy. Thanks for your patience..._

_Valyruie - Well, yes. I'm going to let Ryoutaro surface now...Len will appear from time to time...._

_Annalisemarie99 - Haha, and I hope this will be even better since I haven't updating so much._

_animeaddict96 - Yep. Aoi's definitely richer than Kahoko and Ryoutaro. Hahaha._

_S4JM - Thanks for the vote~! I was thinking of mixing Etou in...hahaha. But that'll be too much for my brain already..._

_gorgeousgossipgirl - Yep, anything to be Kahoko._

_**Description of this chapter: **You may be surprise at the course this chapter has taken. Though I have to tell you it was originally in my draft already. This is just to confuse the story, one way or another. Any comments are welcome, any flames are welcome, BUT only for this chapter. No, it's not THAT bad, nor is it bad enough for you to hate. It just adds to the spice of this story. I was planning on surprising you guys as the story progress further but...what's the use? Hahaha. It's something I experience once in a while, just placing it in the male's role...I made this chapter to be some sort of filler...Hihara's POV I mean. I'm having author's block since I haven't written for so long. And I can't write much because like I said, my freshie life is kind of hard at the moment..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro...**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ryoutaro's POV**

That freaking prodigy. Think he's so cool from head to toe. He just added wood to my flames.

First, that Kaji Aoi guy gets all friendly and close with Kahoko, and now this? When will these rivals end. I wish I didn't let Kahoko go – but it's too late to regret anything. I just have to move forward... Be a better person to deserve Kahoko...

This trip is already tiring me. I sat on a nearby bench. Junosuke approached me.

"Yo, Ryoutaro, not up for the swim?" he grinned.

Yep, we're at the beach now. I looked at Junosuke, he's already taken off his shirt, his hair all damp. He obviously just came from swimming.

"Too hot." I said. The sun was glaring right down at me. I would've want to swim, but no thanks.

Junosuke rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a girl." Then he turned around, he saw something that made him grin. "Is it really just too hot or..."

I looked away, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"If you just want to stare at Hino then do so. No need to be embarrassed about it. You have that jealousy aura all around you." he said.

"Shut up." I told him.

He shrugged, "Your denial, your loss." Then he walked away.

I turned again. Yes, I've been staring at Kahoko. I didn't know that she has a great shape. I really want to be there with her. She's so happy right now, smiling freely. Splashing water with the others... If only I could reverse time. That Kaji is just lucky, but that's for now. I _will_ make sure Kahoko will choose me once again.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

"Ah! That was fun!" I stretched.

All of us are now heading back to the villa after a long soak in the beach. I had fun and took lots of pictures. I'll send them later to Kazuki-nii-san.

"You've turned brown, Kahoko-san." Teased Aoi-kun.

Nao laughed beside me, "You just got a little tan, that's all."

"Well then, that's fine. I just hope my mother won't freak out." I laughed.

We walked towards the villa. Aoi-kun was unnaturally quiet on the way. Well he must be tired just as we all are. Still, it wasn't like his ready-to-go attitude. Nao voiced that out later.

"Jealous." Aoi-kun said matter-of-factly.

He said it so bluntly that I blushed.

"Why?" Nao asked.

"That Tsukimori and you-know-who has been staring at Kahoko-san the whole time. They're like perverts." Aoi-kun said.

Nao laughed loudly, and I smacked Aoi-kun on the head.

"Seriously! Oh yeah, how come your mother haven't said anything about that Tsukimori being in our trip?" Aoi-kun asked.

"I don't know…" I said. I've been wondering about that too. Then I suddenly remembered the other attached letter along with my mom's. "Ah! That must be it!" I ran to the room and fished out the letter in my shorts' pocket which I wore yesterday. Nao and Aoi-kun were just behind me.

When I opened the letter, I realized that it wasn't my mother's script – it was someone else's.

_Dear Kahoko,_

_I'm the mother of Tsukimori Len, Hamai Misa. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm also sure that you are well-aware that my son will be one of your fiancé candidates. My son's class will be with you on your class field trip, he's from the Music Department. Len may be a little difficult or rather impolite when he meets you, but I hope you'd get along and get to know Len more._

_-Hamai Misa_

"Shocking." Nao stated.

"So…you _have_ been warned." Aoi-kun grinned.

"Well then, I can't wait to go home and formally meet Tsukimori-kun then." I said.

Aoi-kun scowled childishly, Nao and I laughed.

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

I sighed again.

I'm pretty sure Kaho-chan's enjoying herself right now.

As I sigh, my best friend, who is just beside me laughed softly.

"Impatient as always, aren't you Kazuki?" he murmured.

I stared at the blackboard while the teacher discussed, but I couldn't really understand what he was talking about.

"Yeah, wish I was with her…" I muttered.

"Worried? She _is_ with two possible fiancé of hers."

"You just had to remind me." I moaned silently, "Mom had to break the news that her other fiancé candidate was in the trip with her. God! I heard that that guy was sort of cold. Well, he _is _popular in our department."

"You've done your research I see."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I said, I'm beginning to be like you."

"Seriously, are you just worried about her or…"

I took a deep breath, "You know that it's impossible,"

"Impossible to be that way…but…"

"Stop." I told him. This is just the kind of things I don't like about Azuma. He's very…insightful.

"Just don't fall down, that's all I'm going to say. Don't reach for something unrequited."

"I'll keep that in mind..." Then I looked outside the window of the classroom. The sky's getting a bit dark. I wonder how Kaho-chan's doing right now... As usual, Azuma's words gets right to the spot. I can't stop thinking about what he just said.

Unrequited, huh.

That's the first time that word came into my mind. Guess that's it...

Kaho-chan is the most important person in my life.

I wonder when things began to change. I only see her as a sister, my adopted sister, along with my adopted family. At first I thought they adopted me out of pity. Things change when Kaho-chan saved me from my dark pit. Still, I wonder, how _did_ my perspective of her change? Maybe its how she grew to be so confident while mastering her poker face. I'm not so sure. It's really...funny. Yes, I'm out of my mind. Even if she's not my adopted sister, we're still blood-related. But even so, even if I realized my feelings for her...I don't care. I'm not seeking for her to notice me....

Ugh, I sound like one of those in the silly soap opera. The usual tragic love story. Unrequited.

No, maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe I'm just confusing myself.

Suddenly my phone vibrated under my desk. I jumped.

I looked beside me, at Azuma. He was listening to the teacher, so... who could text me now?

I slowly peeked at my phone and saw that I received an email from Kaho-chan.

I grinned to myself as I saw the pictures she had sent. She's really enjoying herself. Kaji really knows how to take pictures. He took a picture with Kaho-chan almost falling in the water. A picture before she was splashed by a really huge wave – he really caught the huge wave caving in on her. I laughed under my breath.

Azuma heard me and looked at me, "Anything I should know about?" he murmured.

"Later," I grinned at him.

Well hell, if what I'm feeling for her is unrequited, who cares? All I want is for her to be happy.

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

_(Time jump. I had to jump because of my author's block.)_

"Already?" I complained.

I just got home from the trip, tired and sleepy.

Mom and dad met me at the dining hall. Kazuki-nii-san seems to be at Yunoki-onii-sama's house at the moment. I got home and was informed that I'll be meeting the Tsukimori family officially tomorrow afternoon. I wasn't thrilled knowing that I have to dress up again. And unlike Aoi-kun, who I feel at ease with, it seems like Tsukimori-kun is the type of person you should take seriously. Well, his cold façade says so.

"Tomorrow. I'll have to cancel with Aoi-kun then," I said, fishing out my phone.

I saw my parents exchange a curious look.

"Kahoko, honey, are you sure..." My mother began. I knew which direction her words were going.

"I like Aoi-kun, mom, don't worry. I won't jump ahead. I won't repeat the same mistake twice. Who knows, maybe Tsukimori-kun may turn out to be a nice guy." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Can't we do anything?" dad asked, "You've been such an obedient and selfless daughter..."

I smiled at him, "Dad, by being supportive is enough. I couldn't have asked for a much better father than you, and a much better mother than mom."

---

I reached my room and laid on my bed tiredly. My legs feel numb. Must be from all the walking I've done and the getting lost part.

I smiled to myself.

Aoi-kun sure is a mischievous one, a funny guy––definitely. The three of us, me, Aoi-kun and Nao wandered around the villa and we ended up going somewhere we weren't familiar with. It took us two hours before we finally found the main lobby. That had me scared, but it was fun the whole time because of Aoi-kun's bantering and jokes.

I emailed Aoi-kun telling him I won't be able to meet up with him and Nao tomorrow. We were actually planning on going to a newly opened amusement park, well, that plan's ruined. But it's okay.

I had an instant reply from Aoi-kun, he was all complaining in his message. I giggled. I promised him that we'd go next time, I also reasoned that since it was the first opening tomorrow it would be crowded. His reply was thoughtful then, he agreed. He asked me the reason why I cancelled––he called, since he's being so impatient. Aoi-kun seems to be like my brother already.

"Why???" he asked in a childish voice.

"I'm meeting the Tsukimori family tomorrow." I said.

"Oh," he said knowingly, "Well, I'll inform Nao-chan about it."

"I'm sure she'd understand."

"So, what do you think of Tsukimori?" he asked bluntly, "He seems to be a real competition."

I rolled my eyes and stayed silent.

"Let me guess, you just rolled your eyes didn't you?" Aoi-kun said.

"Yes, and how––"

"I get to know your daily habits," he said smugly.

"Well anyway––"

"How about I come over tomorrow morning and help you dress up? I'm a great make-up artist, I'll have you know that." This time his voice was extra smug.

"Hmmm..." I thought about it. "Sure?" My answer came out to be a question.

"_Aoi!!!"_ I heard his mom's voice.

"Oh, mother's calling me, I'm hanging up." he said.

"Just like in elementary," I grinned.

"Whatever," he said, but I could hear the smile in his voice, then he hang up.

"Whatever, huh. That's mine." I muttered on the phone, grinning, "Well then, I can't wait to get to know Tsukimori-kun more."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know it was...lacking...but please hang on! Any suggestions are welcome...


	11. Confession

_**Thanks for the reviewers! As always! Your reviews make me happy.**_

_flare-hugs_

_S4JM_

_Riuson_

_gorgeousgossipgirl_

_**Description of this chapter:**__ Yes, it is true I have rushed the last chapter. Sorry. It was because I had forgotten the 'original flow' of my story. But because of the last chapter, I have a smooth sailing ahead. I hope you would all support me by reviewing. For this chapter, just a simple engagement meeting of Len's part and then we go to the main stream already. Ryoutaro's declaration maybe? We'll see._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11**

**Kahoko's POV**

"Kahoko!" mother called from below.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I called back, running down the stairs.

While hurrying, I grabbed my purse from my table and my other jewelries; I put them on as I ran down the stairs. Kazuki-nii-san was beside me soon, running ahead of me.

"It's not like you to be late." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "I can be late anytime. I'm not perfect. Anyway, I was busy doing that paper for the conference next week."

Kazuki grinned. "Sorry, but it sure is a surprise for you to want to learn how to handle the family business all of a sudden."

"Kahoko! What happened to you? Where's your etiquette! Don't run while wearing a gown." mother scolded, but she wasn't really angry.

Father was beside her and he was grinning. "Come on now, you can't let your fiancé candidate wait for you."

I smiled. "Yes, father."

Today is the day I get to meet the Tsukimori family formally. And this won't be as easy as it was when I had a formal meeting with Aoi-kun. I have a feeling this meeting will be more on getting to know each other. I didn't bring my violin this time, and onii-san didn't bring his trumpet too.

Tsukimori-kun…I wonder if he's the same cold one when he's around his parents too…

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Hamai Misa said, shaking hands with my mother then my father. Her husband did the same thing.

We're in a very fancy French restaurant at the moment. Mom's favorite.

"Our pleasure, and also thank you too. But please, let us make it clear, the result will not be our choice, but our daughter's." father said, taking a seat across the Tsukimori family.

I met Tsukimori-kun's cold eyes, and immediately turned away. I heard Kazuki chuckle under his breath as he took a seat beside me.

"That is already clear. We chose to make our son a fiancé candidate of your daughter is because your daughter is a very nice girl as I've heard from others. And right now, as I look at her, I'm sure that what I've been hearing is true." Misa-san's husband said.

"And, maybe your little Kahoko might be the one to change our heartless son." Misa giggled, clearly joking.

I saw Tsukimori-kun look embarrassed and irritated. "Mother. Please," he said.

"Well then, I hope you won't mind beginning," Misa-san said, looking at me, "I mean, let me start asking things about you, Len here has no intention of speaking."

I smiled shyly, "Um, sure."

"Well then, I've heard you already started learning how to handle your family business. That's quite responsible and mature of you." She said.

I nodded, embarrassed. I didn't want to be praised, praising means drawing attention and I didn't want that. Oh gosh, what happened to my confident mask?

"I heard she plays the violin, but then why didn't she enroll in the Music Department?" her husband asks, looking at my parents.

"Oh, that's Kahoko's own decision. She said that she could study music anytime, she's really selfless. She thinks that she has to study in the General Education so she could be of some help to us." Mother said proudly.

"I see." her husband said, impressed.

I blushed slightly.

"So Kahoko, how do you find it? Is it hard?" Misa asked.

"Um, for now, I don't think it's that hard. My parents won't allow me to let me take on the hard ones." I said.

Misa and her husband both laugh.

"Well, your son seems to be the cheerful type and he's awfully quite." Misa smiled.

Onii-san grinned. "You're right," he said, "Well I'm sorry, my mind was occupied."

"Oh, might that be because your sister will be engaged soon?" she asked, smiling.

He laughed shortly, "Well, maybe."

"I heard you study in the music department." her husband said.

"Yes, I play the trumpet." onii-san said proudly.

"Your son is really quiet it seems." my father observed.

Misa giggled, "Len is really like that. He doesn't really like interacting with people."

"If you knew that, mother, why did you have to do this." Tsukimori-kun said briskly.

I was surprised that he used that tone on his own mother. Misa-san didn't seem to be bothered by it and she just laughed it off.

"Why don't you two ask each other some things? We'll just listen. You can ask too Kazuki, you know how shy Kahoko can get." Father said.

Onii-san grinned beside me, "Sure," he said.

"Nothing personal, okay, onii-san," I whispered to him.

He chuckled. "Hm, Tsukimori-kun," he began, "I heard you were scouted, and was to end up in Germany last week, why did you turn it down?"

I poked onii-san under the table. Nothing personal. He didn't seem to get what I meant about it.

Onii-san ignored me. Tsukimori-kun looked at onii-san then his parents, then onii-san again. I had a feeling if his parents weren't there, he'd be glaring at my brother now.

Tsukimori-kun took a deep breath and answered, "Sorry, but my reasons remain concealed."

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Misa-san and her husband suppress a smiled. I wonder why.

"What about you, Hino-san," Tsukimori-kun said, looking at me.

I flinched, "Y-yes? What about me?" I asked.

His cold eyes softened a bit and then he said, "I heard you were suppose to be studying at an elite school since our school can't handle your smarts."

Father chuckled. I heard Misa-san whisper something to her husband, I saw her smiling.

"Um, that's..." I said.

"You're just few months in our school and yet..." he said, his voice somehow full of amusement, or maybe curiosity.

Why would the 'Ice Prince', as Nao had referred to him, be so curious about me? Had be done a research or has his parents just inform him?

"She did pass the entrance exam with a perfect score. Such a nerd." Onii-san murmured beside me.

This time I ignored hi, and answered Tsukimori-kun's question, "Well, I don't want to start all over again, and anyway, I'm finally beginning to have friends there in Seiso."

Tsukimori-kun's face was thoughtful for a second and then shrugged.

"What does music…mean to you?" he asked next.

Our parents, who were talking already was silent. And onii-san who was texting under the table began to pay attention, he stiffened a bit.

"Music means a lot to me, you have no idea how much." I whispered.

"Are you serious about it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So, if you are, why are you in the General Department? What is your real answer aside from taking over the family company?" He pressed.

"Len, I think that's too personal," Misa-san said, sensing the tension in the air.

I shook my head, "It's okay Misa-san, I may not say everything, but, there is another reason. It has something to do with how I began, and the reason why I began also became the reason why I want to forget about music. No, I mean," I corrected when I saw Tsukimori-kun's eyes narrow, "I still love music, but having music surround me for a whole day…it's not really healthy for my mental health."

"And that's enough." Onii-san interjected playfully, "You're not her fiancé yet, so let us wait if ever that day comes before she explains everything."

Tsukimori-kun studied my face before leaning back onto his chair and he ran his fingers through his hair. I felt myself flush slightly, I turned away before anyone could notice, but I looked at the wrong direction, onii-san saw my expression.

He shook his head slightly and sighed.

I couldn't help blushing; it was because Tsukimori-kun was actually much good-looking when he did that, when he ran his fingers through his hair. It…it was something else. Then a word suddenly entered my mind, _impulsive._ Yes. I think I'm being impulsive if I'm thinking he's the one.

I sighed.

The whole day ended like that. I got to know Tsukimori-kun more. But all those other information of how he was when he was younger was all supplied by his parents. I sure can never understand what's going on in Tsukimori-kun's mind.

* * *

Inside the car, my mother looked at my expression, "So, how is he?" she asked.

We were in the limo, so, my parents are across Kazuki and me.

I gave her question a thought, "Well, he's how he is in school," I said shortly.

Father raised an eyebrow and I didn't answer.

"Well, that all of them," Mother whispered.

I looked at her, "I thought Yunoki-onii-san…" I trailed off.

Onii-san chuckled.

"He said that you already have much to think about," Father explained.

"More like he already knows the result." Onii-san grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Then I looked outside the window, wait, something was not right. "Where are we going?" I asked. We were not heading towards the direction of our house.

"A reunion. Did you forget the date today? Your casual clothes are at the trunk. Just get dressed when we get to the Shimizu residence.

"Oh," I said, I looked at Kazuki, and his face clearly showed that he also remembers and that I'm not in the right mind because I have forgotten it.

I closed my eyes briefly then faced out the window of the car. So, it's the Shimizu residence this time huh. That family is sort of my cousin, a bit distant, yet close in a way. I can't wait to see their place again. It's not really just a mansion. It's more of the old style mansion. And also, inside that one gate, there are four other mansions there. The place' pretty big.

And as I was thinking about the reunion something entered my mind. I looked at my parents and they were staring at me, maybe they were waiting for 'this' to click in. "A reunion. So that means…"

"Yeah. It means that the jerk will be there." Onii-san said.

I stiffened for a while, but relaxed. "Oh, sure. I've seen him during the school field trip anyway, so, it's not such a big deal."

Everyone was silent and I didn't bother to fill it up, soon they carried out their own conversations. A reunion. No, it's not all relatives. It's the close ones. Like I said, the Shimizu family's son, Keiichi-kun, is my very distant cousin, but we are close. And the Tsuchiura family is a close friend of their family and mine. I smiled to myself, I wonder if Keiichi-kun is the same sleepy head I knew since childhood.

* * *

"Thanks for coming...Kahoko-onee-san," a sleepy bishounen said, and yes, this is my cousin, Keiichi-kun.

I grimaced a bit, "Still the same as ever Keiichi-kun." I commented.

He nodded and then greeted Kazuki and my parents.

I smiled as I watched him. I really hoped that he could've been my little brother.

"Kahoko-onee-san, Kazuki-onii-san, I've been practicing, and I want you two to listen to it...my cello..." he said slowly.

"Why not?" Kazuki said, enthusiastic that music has been mentioned.

I tagged along behind them. I stayed close to Keiichi-kun, the mansion was so big, I could get lost, and it's really a wonder how Keiichi-kun can't get lost, it even seems like he's not thinking about where he's going. He never fails to amaze me all these years.

Time passed quickly as Kazuki and I listened to Keiichi-kun's playing. Soon, Kazuki was called by Father. Keiichi-kun and I were alone and he played some more. The difference in our playing was noticeable. Very remarkable of him.

Suddenly the door behind us opened. I turned around, but Keiichi-kun continued playing.

"Ah." I said.

"Hey," an equally surprised voice said.

"Tsuchiura-kun." I acknowledged.

"Sorry, I just heard Shimizu-kun playing and...never mind," then he was about to close the door.

"Ryou-nii?" Keiichi-kun spoke up, he stopped playing.'

Tsuchiura-kun stopped and looked at Keiichi-kun.

"Come stay," Keiichi-kun murmured, "Please..."

"Um..." Tsuchiura-kun hesitated, looking at me briefly.

"Please..." Keiichi-kun pleaded in his sleepy voice.

Tsuchiura-kun gave up. "Okay," he said, entering again. He closed the door behind him and stayed there, leaning on the door.

I looked away from him and down at the seated Keiichi-kun as he began playing again. I was leaning at the grand piano at that moment.

I closed my eyes and let Keiichi-kun's music fill my mind. The low melody of the cello. I imagined it combined with my violin, as how it would sound like in an orchestra. Soon the music stopped, I opened my eyes and suppressed a smile. Keiichi-kun was asleep already, but still on his playing position.

I giggled softly under my breath. I slowly approached him and gently pry his hands loose from his instruments and laid him slowly on the sofa he was sitting on, then I draped the blanket which was over the top of the sofa on him. I brushed his hair and smiled. He really is a cute guy. I really wish he was my little brother.

"It's been so long..." his voice suddenly came.

I was surprised. I had already forgotten about him. Oh my god, I've placed my guard down. Tsuchiura-kun slowly walked towards the grand piano, he brushed his fingers across the shiny black...probably brand new piano and smiled to himself.

"It's been so long since I last played the piano right?" he said softly.

I wasn't even sure if he was talking to me or if he was talking to himself. Then he looked at me, my heart leaped, he had a small smile on his face. It was the smile I haven't seen in years.

"This is where our music began...right," he murmured, setting up the grand piano.

I swallowed hard and nodded. He began playing a soft tune. A lullaby, I supposed.

"It's also been so long since I heard you play," I whispered, but enough for him to hear.

"I was...different. I've been trying to change," he said, equally soft. Letting the music drift to a mezzo piano (a soft tune in piano terms).

"Why?" I felt so stupid to ask that question. And why...why does it feel like he's trying to explain himself to me? Doesn't he...--I forced the thoughts out---hate me?

He sighed and only played with one hand now, he took a quick glance at me, even with one hand only, the piece was still beautiful.

"I'm sorry," he said.

My eyes widen at what he said.

"I know I've hurt you a lot. I...I was so immature...and lost. Can you understand if I tell you that?" he asked. His eyes were filled with begging, begging for me to understand him.

I looked away from his eyes, and settled to stare at the floor.

"I can't," I whispered.

Suddenly the music changed, it morphed into a piece that no one knows about, an original composition, a composition composed by me and Tsuchiura-kun when we were kids. And I could tell he did the changes, but the original tune was still there. My stared hard at the floor. Why? Why is he playing it now? So much memories...so much...I could feel the tears stinging my eyes already.

"I've been a jerk, I know. I wasn't myself. Like I said, I was lost. I was so wrapped up in my own world that I didn't realize I've been hurting you so much even before I..." he trailed off, not wanting to continue.

I had the sudden urge to look at him, to look at the agony in his eyes, if it really reflected the way his voice sounded like. I slowly looked up at him, as he was playing slowly, he was looking at me. And yes, the agony, the pain, the regret, all of it was there in his eyes.

"Why? Why are you saying all these all of a sudden?" I cried, my tears flowing, "Why do you have to care all of a sudden? Can't you see I'm doing my best not to be a bother to you anymore. Are you trying to ruin me? Do you hate me that much? You know," my voice turned accussing, "You know that I'm still not over you,"

"I..." he began.

I shook my head, "Even if I'm not over you yet, I will be. I can't give you another chance Tsuchiura-kun, I can't. I've suffered way too much. I don't deserve this. You'd just toy with my heart." then I turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist suddnely. Was I that close in his reach?

The music stopped. I tried to struggle, but I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"I...I love you Kahoko. I really love you." he said, his voice full of emotion.

I cried even more. And he let go of me.

"I hope...you'd give me a second chance." he said, then he left the room, closing the door quickly but quietly.

I slumped onto the floor, covering my face with both my hands.

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

Yep, I've heard everything.

The door suddenly opened and I moved slowly away from the door, Tsuchiura came out and walked the other direction. He didn't seem to have noticed me. I peeked into the room and saw Kahoko slumped on the floor.

So, that's Tsuchiura's resolve, huh. He still loves her.

So, Kahoko, what are you going to do now? I just hope that whatever you choose this time will be the one which leads you to happiness.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please!!!!


	12. How Unrequited His Love Is

_Sorry for not updating, there were a lot of people who already had me in their author's alert. Hehehe, sorry. We just had our exams and exams for high schoolers are two weeks. Sorry to have you guys waiting in suspense. Oh, and the ending's near. Kahoko's about to make her choice, and yes, there will be split-endings. Thanks for the votes in the poll!~_

_**Description of this chapter:**__ The toughest chapter of all. I had to make sure that every twist every turn was just right and at the same time emotional. This is DRAMA after all. And there's this *quote* feelings of Kazuki *quote*...that will all be sort out here, like I said, the twist and turns...  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12**

**Normal POV**

"Kahoko? Kahoko? Kahoko sweetie, are you sure you're okay?" Yumi asked, knocking worriedly at her daughter's door.

"Mm, I'm fine," Kahoko called out, her voice a bit muffled by her pillow.

"Mom, she's old enough. We should let her be." Kazuki said, coming out of his room just across Kahoko's.

Yumi shook her head and sighed, "I wonder what's wrong with your sister. She hasn't been acting well since we came back from that reunion at the Shimizu residence."

"She'll be fine, you should go down and check on how the cooks are doing with our lunch Mother. Don't worry too much. You know Kahoko won't like that." Kazuki said softly.

Yumi looked at her daughter's door one last time before following her adopted son's advice.

As soon as his mother left, Kazuki leaned on Kahoko's door and talked.

"And you, little sister, shouldn't make Mother worry too much." Kazuki said.

"Shut up," came Kahoko's muffled voice.

But Kazuki could tell very well that she was crying.

He sighed, "Stop crying already. Why should you be crying? The person you love the most loves you back. You will be able to have your happiness now." as soon as that left his lips, Kazuki wanted to take them back. But he couldn't help the sharpness of his tongue.

And as soon as he said them, he heard Kahoko's gasp. Her surprise at how his brother knew about it.

Kahoko slowly sat up on her bed, her room was pitch dark, she didn't bother to open the curtains when she woke up, and she didn't let the maids enter her room.

"How?" Kahoko said in a low voice, but enough for her brother outside to hear.

"I was there, outside, and I heard everything."

Kahoko wanted to be angry at Kazuki for eavesdropping, but she didn't have enough energy anymore.

"So, what now..." she said instead.

"Can I come in first?" he asked.

"Sure..."

Kahoko close her eyes tightly when Kazuki entered with light behind him.

Kazuki looked disapprovingly at Kahoko. Seeing her disheveled hair, and her tear-stained face.

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

She's a mess.

I could see those dark circles under her eyes.

I clenched my fists. That Tsuchiura isn't healthy for her after all.

It made me want to shout out to those Above, 'Why can't I be the one for her?'

"You're a mess," I managed to tell her.

She looked at me apologetically, "Sorry," she mumbled.

I took a seat beside her on her bed and took a deep breath, "Why can't you just be happy?" I asked in a soft voice.

She looked away, "It's because I'm so confused..."

"Confused?"

"I've been trying to forget him now. Even if he tells me that he loves me now, how can I be so sure that it isn't just an act to satisfy his jealousy?"

"Why all the water works then?"

"I'm falling apart. I can't...think...straight anymore," then she began crying again.

"What's keeping you?" I asked her, stroking her hair. Though I knew the answer, I just had to make sure.

"I think...I've fallen in love with Aoi-kun..."

I shut my eyes tightly for a few minutes before opening them again.

"A mistake," I murmured.

"No, no," Kahoko began to shake her head, "Meeting him wasn't a mistake. It's because of him that I was able to find my real self again." she defended, wiping away her tears.

"But seeing you in pain..."

She shook her head, "Don't. It's not a mistake. I just...I just have to sort out my feelings. That's all. I don't want to make a mistake when falling in love. I know that Aoi-kun is...special..."

"Don't rush things," I said.

"You don't understand. The more I wait, the more I might hurt one of them when I choose. The deeper the pain..."

I sighed. There's no swaying her out of her decision.

I took her hand, it was warm, and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll always be here for you." I told her. And I'll always be, even if you can't see my feelings for you....

"Thank you....onii-san." she said.

I felt a painful stab in my heart as she said it like that. The sad realization that that was all I was to her. A brother, and nothing more. I guess I should be satisfied with just that. This is more than enough....

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

"Well, that's truly a shame..." Misa-san said.

It was a month after the engagement meeting. I had already told her that I only see Tsukimori-kun as a batch mate and a fellow violinist and nothing more.

Misa-san hadn't been angry. She was smiling and hoped that Tsukimori-kun and I will become friends.

I hoped the same thing too.

---

"So...have you really decided?" Aoi-kun asked me after school.

We were at the rooftop now. He was leaning on the door, across me, I leaned onto the railings, back turned to him.

I looked at the sky, silently asking for courage.

I turned to look at him, I saw his worried expression.

I smiled shortly, "You know very well how confused I am..." I murmured, but enough for him to hear.

He took a few steps toward me.

"Do you...still love him?" he asked.

Even though it doesn't show, I could hear it in his voice. His pain.

"I..." I began.

He lifted his hand and I stopped talking.

"Yes, I know. You already told me about that. And I know that you've been using me to try to forget about him."

I looked away.

"But Kahoko-san...Kahoko..." he said softly.

I flinched but made no effort to protest.

"I love you. And I want you to choose me...but...I guess your happiness is all that matters..."

I looked at him again, my eyes were already misty as tears threaten to fall.

"Why? Why do you have to choose my happiness?" I asked.

"Because I love you." He answered simply.

"Why won't you take me away? Steal me away from Tsuchiura-kun. Why won't you tell me to forget him? Why do you have to be the one to feel so much pain..."

He walked towards me, when he was in front of me, I was already crying.

He gently stroke my cheek.

As I looked into his eyes, I could see the endless depth of how much he loves me. How much he wanted to fight for me. But I could also see his resolution. His resistance.

"Ugh...I'm so cruel..." I cried, then I cried on his chest.

I felt his hands caressing my hair. Gently. Caring.

I felt worse every minute he was so kind to me.

I felt his lips touch my hair and he whispered, "I'll wait for you. You haven't decided yet right? I'll wait for your final decision. It has to be the one that will make you happy."

"Aoi-kun," I said, pulling away and looking at him in the eyes, "Why do have to be so kind to me, you don't have to wait for me..."

"No," he said softly, wiping my tears, "I have to. Because even if you deny it a thousand times...I could see it. You've fallen in love with me too haven't you?" he smiled softly.

He saw through me. The feelings I've been trying to hide. I wanted him to give up while knowing he had no chance at all...but this...this was going to be harder.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"It's fine, knowing that a part of you has acknowledged and loved me..." he said.

"I...I will...I will make the final decision soon..."

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

"Kahoko?" I said when I saw her pass my room, her eyes were puffy.

I stood up from my bed and walked towards her worriedly.

Kahoko ran towards me and cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She's in pain again. She's been holding onto this pain well for the past few weeks since we last talked.

"I have to decide. I have to. So that Aoi-kun could..."

"Did you have a talk with him?" I asked.

Thank god our parents hadn't been here. If not, they would be all worried again about Kahoko's condition. They don't want her to be broken again like that last time.

Kahoko nodded at my question.

Seeing her cry again, so breakable.

The feelings I've been trying to forget resurfaced. And this time, I'm at my limit.

I hugged her tightly.

"Onii-san?" Kahoko said.

"Why do you have to have that sad face every time? Why do you have to cry like that all the time Why can't you be just happy?" I asked.

I felt her hug me back tightly.

"I'm sorry...I've been worrying you a lot..." she whispered, this time her tears slowed down.

"Silly girl!" I scolded gently, "Can't you see that I wish the same thing as all those people who love you? I want you to be happy!"

"I...I will be happy onii-san..."

"Why is it that the girl I love the most can't be entirely happy?"

"Onii-san..."

Damn! She still doesn't....get it!

"Kahoko. Can't you see what I've been trying to tell you?"

She looked into my eyes, her expression confused.

I'm already at loss. I can't see reason anymore. Screw out blood-relation. I love her.

Without thinking anymore...I...

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

My eyes widen.

Pressed onto me.

On my lips...

Onii-san's...

He kissed me.

I couldn't think straight. Why? Why was he kissing me? Aren't we siblings?

I tried to push him away, but he was strong. I couldn't do anything as he deepened his kiss.

Soon he pulled away, we were both panting.

"Onii-san..." why am I so calm? Shouldn't I be angry and confused?

Onii-san suddenly knelt to the floor, both his hands on each side of me, holding my arms. His head was looking down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?" I felt stupid for asking him.

"I love you so much...I couldn't control myself seeing you in pain. I was prepared to give you away someday, but the unbreable pain you show me..."

"Why...have you fallen in love with me?" I asked, suddenly I was surprised to feel anger rising inside of me.

"You saved me. You made me who I am now. You were the one who saw through me. You were the only one I really cared about..."

"You do realize..."

"Yes, I have. Things will never be the same between us again. But I'm fine now. I've told you how I feel. And a real rejection feels better." he said.

"I...I..." I was lost for words.

He slowly stood up and met my gaze.

"I love you." he said, "I want you to be happy."

"How could you do this!? How could you...mix my feelings further!"

"Kahoko..." he said as I tried to leave his room, but he grabbed my wrist.

I realized my wrist were lost in his big hand.

"Let. Me..."

"Little sister." he said.

I froze. How could he still...

"This is what I want. I will help you, you know I will always support you. All I wanted was this, to let you know I had feelings for you, and not as a sibling. You can forget about it. I won't get hurt. I want things to go back to the way it was again."

"I..." I hesitated. How could he still ask for that?

"I don't want to lose you too."

When I looked into his eyes, I softened. There it was. The shadow of his other self when he lost his parents. I promised myself that I'd be the one to erase that...but how could I still remain by his side?

"But I can't. I can't act as if nothing happened." I said.

"Kahoko..."

I heard it, the pain, the haunting of his past.

I shut my eyes tightly and said, "Kazuki."

I felt his grip loosen, and I opened my eyes.

"We can't go back to the way we were before. But...I will acknowledge your feelings. I won't...I can't call you my brother anymore...you do realize that before..."

He smiled in relief, "Yes. I had. But thank you Kahoko..."

"I...you...you will be my best friend instead...right?" I asked.

"Yes. I will."

"Remember though...things won't be the same anymore...but as you don't want to lose me...I don't want to lose you too...I'm...selfish aren't I?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head, "Your just honest and that's another reason why I fell for you..."

I half-smiled. "Sorry, but...I have to..."

"I know...you have to decide...and no, that won't hurt my feelings." he said, reading my eyes' question.

He touched my lips.

I blushed.

"I..I hate you for that Kazuki...my first kiss..." I said.

He chuckled. "That's just a compensation for what I'm about to do...and for me to give you up..."

I was about to protest when he smiled.

"Let me tell you a few things that will sort out your feelings..."

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Whoa. Almost done. The endings are next! One chapter for Kaji and then for Ryou! How time flies!

**Please Review....**

**It's just one click away!!!!  
**


	13. Ryoutaro's Ending

_**Thanks for the following reviewers from last chapter!!!**_

_flare-hugs - Thanks for the great patience! Well, sure, your request will be fulfilled. Hahaha, here's Ryou's ending! Ho ho ho, Kazuki sure is very...cunning...well, I wanted to leave him with a good peace of mind since he won't be getting the girl either way. Hahaha. Enjoy this chapter!_

_gizelle-chan - I"m glad you liked it! Thanks for the numerous reviews! And yes, I kind of got the idea from New Moon, btw, New Moon is my favorite in the Twilight series!!!! ^~^ and OMG! have you watched the movie!? Jacob was a total hunk there. Hahaha. Oopsie, fan girl mode here....  
_

_Kayrabelle- Surprise surprise! Hahaha, glad you liked it._

_Oh, and thanks for the other reviewers too!!!!  
_

_**Description of this chapter:**__ *Takes a roll of tissue and sniffs* I can't believe I'm about to see another closing end of my stories. *cry* Oh, moving along, this chapter will be Ryoutaro's ending with Kahoko. :D Tough to write, since there wasn't much progress in those two's love life since the beginning of this story...anyway, this chapter will be my work of art.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13**

**_Ryoutaro's Ending_**

**Ryoutaro's POV**

It's been a few month since I last talked to Kahoko...confess, I mean.

I've been seeing her everyday of course.

I noticed now that she rarely hangs out with Kaji these days.

And, she spends more time with her brother, I rarely see the maestro with them too.

What has been going on?

I can't say that things changed between us, she still doesn't talk to me, and whenever I try to approach her, Kaji interferes.

I wonder...

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Starring at the window during class and thinking of nothing...

But somehow it makes me think of what has been happening these days...

_Onii-san..._

Even though I could never love him more than a brother, he's there to support me and I'm glad for that.

_Aoi-kun..._

I'm sure he noticed the way I've been acting, but he's still there for me.

I slowly looked at him, his seat was just beside me.

He's...so understanding...

He knows I've been trying to avoid Tsuchiura-kun for a while, and he's there for me.

He doesn't question why I rarely go with him these days and just spends most of my time with Kazuki.

Suddenly, Aoi-kun looked at my direction, and he grinned when he caught me staring at him.

I looked away, blushing.

After a few minutes, I felt something pushed under my palm.

I looked at it and saw a note, I recognized Aoi-kun's handwriting.

_Meet me at the usual music room, we haven't been playing in a while._

I smiled and nodded slightly while looking at the teacher's back in front of us. I'm sure he got the message, because he sighed and leaned on his seat, and I'm positive I caught him smiling.

---

"Where is he?" I wondered as I waited inside the room he told me to wait in.

He's rarely late. I skimmed my fingers across the upright piano's keys and pressed the middle C. I closed my eyes....such familiar sound. I slowly sat on the piano's bench and unconsciously played a bridge.

My eyes widen as I realized which bridge of a certain piece I played. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again. I let my fingers carry themselves while remembering my certain childhood....with Tsuchiura-kun. The certain piece we composed, but what I was playing was now Tsuchiura-kun's changed version as I placed my left hand on the keys.

Such wonderful childhood I've had with him. I hope things never changed between us,

I could remember how we began. Inspired by a musical concert we watched with our parents. It had inspired us greatly and we began taking piano lessons. Soon we began to play with some notes and came up with simple pieces. Somehow the notes - every notes - contained a memory of our sweet childhood.

As the piece neared its end, I opened my eyes and stopped abruptly when I saw Aoi-kun leaning on the door.

"Oh," I said, surprised.

He smiled gently, "I didn't know you play the piano."

"S-sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," he said warmly, "I just hope you would've shared." his voice grew teasing.

I smiled, "Well, there are reasons."

"Oh, and you play great by the way," he said, standing beside me, "An original composition?"

"Yeah," I murmured, "I wrote it with Tsuchiura-kun..." and then I stopped.

He looked at me and smiled softly. Somehow his expression told me everything.

"I..." I began.

He gently caught a few strayed locks of my scarlet hair, "I asked you to come here because...I'm letting you go."

I looked at him and his expression remained gentle.

"You've decided on him already. I could see that. But tell me, why do you hesitate to tell me?"

"I..." I looked away as he let go of my locks, "I need to know the truth." he murmured.

"It's because...I...I like you a lot and I don't want to hurt you, but...I...I...I'm so selfish..."

Aoi-kun shook his head, "You are so naive, I'll give you that." he chuckled, "Even I, was selfish. I knew that you love him very much, but I still tried to take you away."

I looked away from him, "I was using you," I murmured.

"I knew. And I decided that it was better than nothing."

"Aoi-kun..." I was speechless. All those time he knew, he knew that I was trying to use him. Now, I feel awful. Why do people have to be so kind about the wrong things? Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Hey," he said gently, raising both of his hands up, "I should be the one doing the crying." he teased.

"Everyone of you. Be it, you or Kazuki. Why do you guys have to be so forgiving and understanding? Why would you guys have to give up on me, even though you two said you're both in love with me?" my eyes widen as I realized what I let slip.

I looked at him and he seemed calm and then I thought the unthinkable.

"Yes, I know." he whispered.

"How?" I mouthed the words, to shock to let my voice out.

He grinned, "A brotherly declaration, if I may suggest."

"Tell me," I demanded jokingly, wiping away my tears.

He chuckled, "Before that, you have to smile. There. That's a great smile. I want you to know...your happiness is our only priority. None of us is capable of erasing your tears, so be it. I'll be your best friend forever."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. "Thank you."

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you," followed by a small chuckle, "Now you let go before the love of your life accidentally sees us."

* * *

**Ryoutaro's POV**

_My Sunday....sigh..._

_I was called by her stupid brother. He had something to say and I wasn't prepared enough to swallow his large statement..._

"I'm in love with her," he says.

I just stood there speechless. Their house is a nice place to make that confrontation, I noted sarcastically. Does that mean that their parents approve?

"My parents aren't home, if you're wondering." he said.

"Yeah, ok. So, you're in love with her and then?" I asked, getting to the main point already.

"Make one mistake of making her cry and I'll take her away from you. I don't care what damage it could do to both mine and Kahoko's reputations."

I clenched my fists. Is he saying I'm not capable of loving Kahoko? That I'll just hurt her over again?

"You don't have to tell me, I know my true feelings now. And I've stopped getting lost, I've stopped being a playboy." I said.

As I said them, his hard expression soften.

"You know, I've hated you from the start," he said in a cool voice.

I held my ground. Yeah, like hell I hate you more.

"That's because I realized something, but..." he started walking, motioning me to follow, "As times passes, I could see she needs you, and you're the only one who could do something for her..."

We climbed up the main stairs of the mansion and then took the left route. I was familiar of this place. The place of my childhood.

"I'm trusting you in taking a good care of her. She's the most precious person in my life. She's the reason I continue to strive harder and be a better person. Did you know my parents were killed?" he said those words and looked at me briefly.

"Yes," I answered in a low voice. I had asked my mother about that already.

"She was the one who saved me when I thought I wouldn't be able to trust anybody anymore. She was the one who gave me hope. You should realize how lucky you are."

"I know."

Then we stopped in front of two big doors. I'm sure they led to the balcony-like entrance. The one with stairs in the middle.

"Take good care of her," he murmured.

Slowly, he opened the door, the tall windows were opened, I was momentarily blinded. And soon, the soft playing of the piano registered. I slowly walked ahead and looked down from where I was, and then, I took a step down the long stairway.

Since there wasn't any occasion, the ballroom's floor was empty, except the grand piano was on the center. And there, I was her glowing profile, illuminated by the sun. Her scarlet hair was tied back. Her back was facing me.

I found my legs moving further down the stairs, slowly and quietly. The door behind me closed and I knew Kazuki left already.

Her playing was familiar and so was the piece she was playing. It's the one I've played during the reunion in the Shimizu residence. I was nearing her when I realized she was singing softly to herself.

So...she composed lyrics for it...

(P.S. This is an original composition I've written a few months ago...haha, somehow I found them identical to this story so I decided to put it here.)

_Softly playing the piano,_

_I begin to wonder,_

_when can I tell you I love you?_

_As I play, I remember our times together._

_Slowly, I write this song dedicated to when we were still smiling together._

_Hey, can you hear my song?_

_I wasn't able to tell you how I feel because I was content._

_But who would've thought that things would change?_

_The keys are playing lightly under my fingers' touch._

_I remember when we used to play the piano together._

_Can't we return to those old times?_

_I close my eyes and think of what might've been...._

(A/N: Of course the difference here is that Ryou already knew how Kahoko felt. :D)

Slowly, the song ended.

I couldn't stop myself, so I hugged her from behind.

I felt her stiffened. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent...

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Now, I was the one who stiffened. Her voice was cool and cold. I straightened up and let go of her.

She stood up and turned to look at me. Her eyes were reserved.

"Kahoko..."

She flinched as I said her name. I really must've hurt her that badly.

"What do you want?"

I sighed. I know what I'll say will never work. So, I slowly approached the piano bench as she moved out of the way.

I took a deep breath and played my favorite Chopin piece.

As I played halfway, I felt her close beside me.

"I used to teach this piece to you...didn't I? Though you really didn't finish learning it." I said.

She remained silent.

"It was fun...when we were younger. We'd always play the piano and just...have fun...I get to see your smile often too...did you know I loved your smile? That your smile was what made me fall in love with you in the first place?"

Suddenly, I heard her sob, when I looked at her, she was already crying.

"Liar." she mumbled.

I slowly stood up, she took a half step back.

"Liar,"

I slowly opened my arms, "It's true. I was in love with you back then, and I still..."

She leaned onto my chest and cried there.

"I...I love you...so much..." she cried.

"Do you believe me?" I asked softly, stroking her hair.

She nodded.

"I know...you've changed...you were no longer cold to me..."

I hugged her. "I'm sorry to have hurt you so badly..."

She shook her head, "It was worth it..."

"I'm still sorry for taking the long detour. I've hurt you over and over..."

"Ryou..."

My heart melted instantly as she said my name once again.

"I'll...I promise not to hurt you anymore." I vowed.

"I know..." she murmured, "I know you'll take good care of me..."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk these past years. For hurting your feelings..." I wanted to say sorry to everything I've done to her. I want to cherish this person, who is important to others...

"Ryou...I...I've already forgiven you for everything...you don't have to apologize..."

I looked at her tear-streaked face, "Thank you," I whispered fervently.

"Just promise me something..." she said.

"Anything...

"Don't...don't leave me again..."

I smiled at her, "I promise, but will you promise me something in return?"

She nodded.

"Smile for me and don't cry. I'm sure I won't make you cry. I'm sure I won't make you sad. I'll make you happy."

"I promise."

"Thank you, thank you Kahoko..."

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For loving me still..."

* * *

.

A/N: Done. Sorry if it wasn't much of an ending. But I was contented with this...what do you guys think?

**Please Review....**


	14. Aoi's Ending

_**Thanks for the following reviewers from last chapter!!!**_

_Courtney1033_ - _Thanks for liking it._

_HikariYugiYamiAtemu - Thanks. So, you're having a great time writing stories too. hahah. well who doesn't? ;D_

_Clare - Haha, sorry Clare, but I had this in a poll, and most people wanted a split-ending. But I'm really glad you loved this._

_flare-hugs - Yeah, I really realized it was a bit short for their moment. *sniff*. Oh, thanks, the composition is actually longer, but I didn't put it up since it's incomplete, I change some parts from time to time whenever I feel something else. Hehehe_

_gizelle-chan - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_BlueRoseParamour__- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Hahaha  
_

_**Description of this chapter:**__ So much for work of art in the last chapter....*mutters* Anyway, here's the ending for Aoi! I hope this will be better! Well, if there's more reviews for this one, I'll change the status pairing to Aoi and Kahoko. hahaha. So...this chapter will be about losing hope and finding it again. Love surely has its complicated ways does it not?  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14**

**_Aoi's Ending_**

When I first heard her music, I knew I was in love with her. Her smile, her voice…I love her.

All those times, I've come to stay by her side. The times I've seen her weak side, seeing her slowly opening up to me. How she blushes whenever I tease her…

_"Take care if her"_

Those words from Kazuki-senpai still stayed in my mind.

It had been in the middle of the night when he called and asked me to meet him somewhere. When I got to where he was, he was seated on a bench under the lit lamp-post. He had a bottle on his right hand. Had he been drinking?

When I was nearer, I cleared my throat.

He slowly looked up, "Hey," he acknowledged.

I winced a bit, the stench of beer. So he _has_ been drinking. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just thought of getting drunk, just like in the movies," he managed to grin.

"They only do that when they're depressed."

"Exactly."

"So then-"

"Kahoko." Was all he said.

As I heard her name, my heart jumped. What does his depression have to do with Kahoko-san? My mind started racing in panic.

"She's fine," Kazuki-senpai said, sensing my rising tension.

I let my tensed shoulders fall, "So, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of relief. As long as nothing's wrong with her… "What do you want to talk about? If you have any deep problems, I'm all ears."

"First of all, let me tell you about something. About the girl I love." He said, waving his empty bottle in front of me.

"The girl you love?" I asked, puzzled. Come to think of it, I never heard him talk about a girl before or one that he's interested in.

He looked up at the sky, "Yeah. The most important girl who pierced my heart."

At that moment it was as if he wasn't even drunk. He spoke with a sure voice, with clarity. A cold breeze suddenly passed.

"Winter's near," he murmured, then he looked at me again, "Want to take a seat?"

I shook my head and leaned on the lamp-post. He sighed and we were silent. For a moment I thought he wasn't about to say anything.

"She's the first girl I've fallen in love with, and probably the last too…" he paused again.

"Pierced your heart…you mean…" I said in a low voice.

He looked into my eyes and somehow it was like his eyes reflected his endless torture. It's as if I could feel his burning inside. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like that. While yes, she did reject me." Then he chuckled, "It's not love at first sight, but as time passes, there it is, I've fallen in love with her. I felt the great need to protect her, the need to always be by her side. But, I should tell you, it was unrequited love from the start." His voice was filled with a mix of regret, exhaust, yet there was triumph somewhere. I couldn't understand.

"You love her, but you can never have her," I murmured.

"That's it. I love her so much. And even if it wasn't unrequited, she's still in love with someone else. Someone who touched her life so much. Someone who changed her life for the better. She rejected me in the softest way that I can't possibly move on. I wanted her to hurt me, so that forgetting her would be easier...I've tried to act fine in front of her all these times, and I guess all the anguish just came pouring out right now."

"Like I said, I'm all ears."

"She's such a stubborn girl. Refuses to be worried over. She thinks she can handle everything all by herself, maybe that's why I felt compelled to by her side at all times. But, it isn't me that she wants by her side, it's someone else...someone else that she needs. Well I shouldn't be too surprised after all. But the thing is...she was the one who changed my world."

"Changed..." suddenly I remembered Kahoko-san, the first time I actually got to talk to her. I didn't know where the confidence came from when I stood up and half-mocked Tsuchiura. With her there, I felt like I could do anything.

"You've heard about my parents right? My real parents I mean...well she's the one who changed me when my parents were killed. She's the one who helped me up, always there by my side. No matter how hard I tried to push her away, she was there. Smiling gently at me..."

I did a double take. Why is it that the person he talks about is somehow someone I know?

"She's a really stubborn person, as I've said." he continued, "But these past few days, she's been broken, torn into two. Her life is in chaos. And I think I must've added into it when I told her my feelings."

"If you love her so much, then shouldn't--"

"Avoid letting her get hurt more? Yes, that's true. I don't want her to get torn apart more...but I just had to tell her. It's my way of telling her my last goodbye and that I'll become the person she wants me to be."

"A friend?" I asked. Somehow I could understand her pain. Asking to be just a friend...just like how Kahoko-san wants me to be...though she hadn't told me her decision yet, I know Tsuchiura is the only one her heart truly yearns for. And even though I knew, my heart still aches so much.

Senpai shook his head groggily, and I knew in a few seconds, he's going to pass out already, since I'm sure it's his first time to drink.

"It's not as a friend that she asks of me. Like I said, it's been requited from the very beginning..." then his next word came out slowly and almost inaudible, but I still caught them, "She...wants me...to be...just...her...brother..." then he passed out.

I froze for a while. A brother? Could he mean...Kahoko-san? If so, then that made sense...

Before I could think more, I concentrated into bringing senpai home.

I approached him and heaved him up. Sliding his arm over my other shoulder, letting him lean his weight on me. This is the first time I've seen Senpai so gloomy, senpai without his usual cheerful mood. I guess everyone hides their pain...

As I began walking, I began to think again.

Could the person senpai love is...Kahoko-san? Is that what he meant by unrequited love?

And it's possible...Kahoko-san...so far, she's the only girl he's been hovering over, I don't mean in the obsessed way...I've never heard him dating someone, not even in their old school...well, that's what I've heard from Kahoko's

_"How come I've never seen Kazuki-senpai date? Does he have a fiancee too?" I had once asked._

_Kahoko-san just shook her head. "No, onii-san just doesn't date. He's never interested in anyone, not even in the past. Sometimes I think it's my fault."_

_"Your fault?"_

_"He's too obsessed with being protective of me, that he doesn't have time to date."_

And maybe the real reason for that must've been...because senpai was in love with her all those times...

And soon enough I reached their mansion. Great thing it wasn't far.

I rang the doorbell.

"Aoi-kun!" Kahoko-san answered from the video-intercom.

"Good evening, well good morning, whichever. Sorry for waking you up in the...past the middle to the night..."

"Don't worry, I was awake anyway..." suddenly she looked slightly uncomfortable, "I've been talking to someone, I have a guest you see...so...um..."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt. But you see, I came here to deliver someone."

"Deliver...someone?"

Then Kazuki-senpai slowly moved towards the intercom and shook his hand off my shoulder, "Hey Kahoko," he said, waving and a bit wobbly.

"Kazuki!" she gasped, "Wait, I'll be right there!"

Then the intercom shut off.

"Hm...who could be her guest..." murmured senpai and he almost slipped.

Good thing I caught him.

"Senpai, get ahold of yourself." I said.

"Heh, sorry. Well anyway..." he suddenly slumped again.

I sighed. Passed out yet again.

The way Kahoko-san called her brother suddenly registered in my mind. She didn't call him onii-san like the usual...just...Kazuki...

And then I heard the main door of the mansion opening, though I couldn't see who came out. Soon, that someone was at the gate, Kahoko-san. She opened the gate hastily.

"Kazuki!" she said in panic, "What happened?"

"He got drunk, don't ask me why 'cause I have no idea." I said, telling a smooth lie. It's better she didn't know the real reason.

"Geez, what a careless brother. Um, would you mind..." she asked, and did I just notice her blush?

No, it must be my imagination. I shook my head lightly and followed Kahoko-san as she entered the house ahead. Soon she lead me into senpai's room and I helped him get onto his bed. Kahoko ran out of the room to get a warm towel. As I let go of senpai I heard him say, "Take care of her,"

I looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean, surely the person she chose---"

"Oi," came a very familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Tsuchiura at the door's frame.

"You're here..." I said briefly.

Then I heard Kahoko-san voice from outside, "Ryoutaro! I told you to wait downstairs." then she entered the room, wiping the warm towel slowly across her brother's face.

Seeing them like this really looks like they are brother and sister. I can't believe Kahoko-san could still act the same way as ever as if nothing happened, wait, something _did_ change...

After Kahoko-san thanked me I left, ignoring Tsuchiura.

Why was he there at her house...and so late? I guess senpai was too drunk.

There's no way she would've chosen me...

* * *

_"Never knew that one moment would change everything..."_

A simple Sunday morning.

It's a nice weather outside, though its kind of freezing. It's winter already, though snow hasn't exactly poured down yet. I received a message from Kahoko-san...surprisingly. But I guess it's time already. I bet she wants to tell me everything now. That she's chosen..._him_...

Well then its now or never.

I left the house early in the morning, refusing any body guards or a ride to the destination. I decided to walk. The air was cold and freezing and I left my gloves at home. Well...I guess I wasn't thinking right...who could think right in this situation anyway?

I've been thinking since the time I saw Tsuchiura in Kahoko-san' house, that I should prepare my heart, because it's about to be torn into two. I just hope I won't end up like senpai...obviously torn. But during the next day I saw him, he was back to his normal self again. Cheerful as always.

I sighed.

I cursed under my breath as I realized I reached the park so quickly. I wanted time to drag on further. Then I saw her, she was leaning on the park wall, blowing warm breath onto her freezing hands. She didn't wear gloves too, I noticed.

She seemed to feel my presence, because when I got near her, she looked up.

She smiled.

That smile.

Her smile.

I could slowly hear my heart crashing.

"Um...sorry to call you out like this...a beautiful morning too..." she said, suddenly shy.

"I don't mind being called out by you," I said softly, honestly.

She blushed. And then blew warm breath on her cupped hands again.

"If you're freezing, you should've worn gloves and you shouldn't have worn a miniskirt...and fashionable clothes. You should be kept warm." I said, eyeing her clothes over.

She blushed a deeper shade. "Sorry...I just...felt like...being presentable..."

I looked at her once more. She was wearing a red woolen long sleeved turtle-neck and a creamish-colored miniskirt over leggings, with blueish-gray knee-high boots. She didn't even wear a jacket. But I'm relieved she at least wore a cream colored scarf.

"Presentable? You know you look beautiful to me---"

She suddenly raised a finger to silence me.

I see. I guess she doesn't want to hear me pouring out my feelings to her if she's just going to break my heart.

"Listen," she said in a soft voice.

"Actually I think I already know what you're about to say..."

Her eyes widen, "Really?"

"Good for you." I murmured, "I hope you will be happy with Tsuchiura. I guess he's the best on for you."

Her surprised expression change into a confused one. "Ryoutaro...he..."

Ryoutaro. She's gone back to calling his real name. Wait. She did call him that already the last time I saw him...

"It's okay Kahoko-san..." I said, "But I just...could I just be alone for a while. Sorry." and I started to walk away.

I guess I wasn't really strong enough to hear her rejection. Huh. What a coward I am.

"Wait." she called.

I stopped walking, but didn't turn around to look at her.

"What are you talking about? Ryoutaro---"

"You've chosen him, didn't you? That's why he was in your house---"

"No." she said, cutting me off. Then intensity of her denial made me turn to look at her.

She shook her head.

"No. Ryoutaro was in the house because we had to talk. Because I want to tell him that I've chosen. I love him, yes, but I don't love him the way you think. I love him because he's one of the people who has been part of my life. And I've chose you." she said the last four words softly.

I froze.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard right or if I was just hallucinating.

She smiled gently, "I love you," she said.

The three words I've been wanting to hear from her. Those words being said without her being bound to something at all.

I took a step forward and in that instant, snow fell from the sky.

It was harsh snow. It was a gentle snow. Snow reflecting my feelings.

As I took another step, Kahoko-san...no, Kahoko---_my_ Kahoko ran towards me and hugged me, I instantly hugged her back.

"I'm so happy," I murmured through her hair.

She pulled away slightly and I could see it, feel it...that she has really chosen me. Chosen me as someone who will stay by her side...to love her. She leaned her forehead against mine.

"I love you," she said again.

"I love you too," I said and took advantage of our closeness, I kissed her.

When we pulled away she hugged me and murmured into my ear, "I should confess something," she said.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit light-headed.

"Before that, did you know when things patch up between two people during the first snow of the year...they will last forever? Together, always." I could feel her smile.

"I think...I've heard of that before," I grinned, "And now for your confession?"

"Remember first that I do love you more than anyone. But I love Ryoutaro and I love Kazuki, so you can't harm any of them okay. _Especially _Kazuki." I could hear the slight sheepishness in her voice and it made me more curious.

"Um..." I began.

"Promise you won't do anything to him." she said.

I nodded.

"Wait, you do know about senpai's feelings right?" I asked.

"Yes, and you see..." then she whispered something into my ear.

"What!" I said as she pulled away.

She skipped along the pathway and I followed her quickly, "You can't be serious!" I said.

She just giggled.

And from that moment I knew something. I will protect Kahoko from now on, taking that responsibility off senpai's shoulders. But geez, he should've mentioned that, so that I would've known better and refuse the promise I just made with Kahoko. I sighed.

Too bad.

I caught up with Kahoko and hugged her, her laughter was truly like bells and music. "Come here you," I said.

"Forgiveness is divine." she said.

"First kiss is crucial." I said.

And she laughed again.

_"Kazuki...onii-san...has already taken my first kiss..."_

* * *

.

A/N: Done!!! Waaaah!!!! I'm so glad! Well then I'm off to complete my Cardcaptor Sakura fic first before I go along making a new one for La Corda...or maybe I should make one for Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne first? Hahaha....see you guys again soon!

**Please Review....**


End file.
